Naruto's Fate
by supersaiyanzx
Summary: Naruto's life gets crazier and crazier. He finally gets the love of his life but he is still trying to get his best friend and rival back from the demonic clutches of Orochimaru. And with the sudden appearance of another Uchiha and some evil force in Naruto, will he be able to reach his goal? WARNING: LEMON IN CHAPTER 12. IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE, SKIP. First Fan-fiction! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is my first FF so yeah. It might not be very good. But hopefully I will improve on my later stories. This is a NaruSaku FF mostly with 2 major fights that hopefully you find epic! Yeah I got this whole thing planned out. *Cough, no life, cough*. Lol. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of "Naruto's Fate"!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 1

Both ninjas were exhausted. They had used up all the strength. But yet they didn't let up. They went at it full force. Blood was splattered everywhere. Kakashi sensei and Sakura couldn't do anything but observe as they screamed in pain with every clash. Sakura covered her eyes as she saw the man she cared about the most shrieks in pain when he was hit with a kunai. He ripped it out and threw it back. Luckily, it didn't hit any of his vital parts. Sadly, the enemy dodged it at the last second. On the other side, Orochimaru and Kabuto were witnessing everything. Kabuto was in awe at the power of the two shinobis. Orochimaru on the other hand, was observing every move, looking for his time to strike and take what he needed. But no one was paying attention as they were on their toes, waiting for the outcome of the battle. The two shinobis rushed at each other as they threw punches at incredible speed. Both were able to land a punch on each other's faces right before they flew apart from each other from the impacts.

"I didn't have this much trouble against you. You really have toughened up haven't you" said the Sharingan holder.

"Yeah, just for this moment" said the man with the reptile-like eyes.

"Well, it's time I finished what I started" the Sharingan holder said.

With a hand sign, he held his wrist down. Just then, electricity sparked all over his hand. The other shinobi summoned his trusty shadow clone holding out his hand. The ninja was focusing his chakra in the middle while his other shadow clone was creating his outer shell. His shadow clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, while the real one was holding a ball of chakra. Just then, they both rushed at each other at full speed. Right before they clashed this final time, they yelled out the names of their catastrophic moves.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

They clashed, causing a bright flash at their waterfall. No one knew who survived, or who died.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

**A\N: So that was the first chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and will stick around for the ride. Yes I know I used the word "clash" a lot but who cares. Hopefully you guys don't take it that I don't care about what I give you guys. Anyway, review and I will see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Yeah, two chapters in one day. I have a lot of time on me. Well this is chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

3 Months Ago

It was a bright, sunny day. The sunlight was shining on Naruto while he was sleeping. He woke up and groaned. He closed the shades and went back to sleep and hugged his Kakashi plushy. But the curtains opened up again.

"_Damn it! I have to get that stupid piece of crap fixed!_" Naruto thought.

He was really pissed off since he had to wake up so early. He got up and walked slowly to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed and went to Ichiraku's Ramen. When he got there, he was surprised to see Sakura sitting there eating a bowl of Ramen. Right then, his frown disappeared.

"_She looks so beautiful with her pink hair_" Naruto thought.

He woke up from his day dream and hollered over to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura turned over with a smile seeing her grown up hyper-active knucklehead ninja walk over to her.

"Baka (Baka means idiot)" she said to herself as she giggled. "_Ever since he came back from training with Jiraiya sensei, he has been different. He finally grew up and it's cute_" thought Sakura. "_Wait, did I just call Naruto cute_?" thought Sakura in shock.

Before she could answer her question Naruto came up to her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" said Naruto in a very enthusiastic voice.

Sakura loved it when Naruto added the suffix in her name. She didn't know why though.

"Good morning Naruto. You are up earlier than usual." Sakura said, laughing.

"Well, since I'm up, do you wanna hang out or something?" asked Naruto.

Sakura's face lit up with excitement.

"Sure! How about going to the amusement park?" asked Sakura.

Just then Naruto's stomach growled.

"Sure, first can I get something to eat, hehe" said Naruto.

Sakura laughed and then said sure.

After Naruto's meal, they arrived at the amusement park. First, they decided to go on the roller coaster. Sakura screamed so loud, she grabbed onto Naruto while he was laughing manically. Then, they decided to take a break after a few rides. Sakura was nauseous and dizzy from the rides.

"Sakura, are you ok?" asked Naruto in a very worried tone.

Sakura saw the worry in his tone.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy from all the rides" said Sakura.

Just then she nearly collapsed until she felt a pair of warm hands catch her. She felt like staying in that position forever. It was so comfortable. She then realized they were Naruto's hands. Then, Naruto picked her up and carried her to a bench. She looked up at Naruto just before she fell asleep.

Sakura open her eyes to find an unfamiliar ceiling. She then sat up and turned to see Naruto asleep, his head lying on the desk. Then, Naruto woke up. Sakura stared into Naruto's big blue eyes.

"Sakura? Why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto asked confused.

Sakura widened her eyes and then started blushing. She was mesmerized by his blue eyes.

"Oh. Nothing. Sorry. Where am I" Sakura asked.

"You're at my house. You passed out. Your parent weren't home and the doors were locked so I took you here." Naruto said. "Are you feeling better?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, thank you for taking care of me. My parents are going to out for a year. So I'm kind of lonely at my place" said Sakura sadly.

Then, she got an idea.

"Hey Naruto? Is it ok if you stay at my house until my parents come back?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't like the idea because her parents did not like Naruto at all, but he saw how lonely Sakura was in her eyes. He knew what it felt like to be lonely, but it was much worse for him. He did not want Sakura even NEAR that feeling. He wanted to protect her.

"Alright. If it makes you happy." Naruto said.

Sakura's face lit up and she got out of Naruto's bed and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Naruto!" Sakura said in happiness.

Naruto blushed like mad. Then, Sakura left to go to the bathroom. Naruto thought he got over Sakura.

"What did I get myself into this time?" groaned Naruto.

A\N: That was chapter 2. Took a while to make cuz of all the interruptions. But it was longer than the first chapter that for sure. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and I will see you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Wow, I am on a roll. Third chapter in one day. Probably just excited that this is my first story. I have been enjoying my time on . Love it! Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 guys!**

Chapter 3

Naruto was packing his suitcase.

"_Okay, I have some clothes, my toothbrush, my toothpaste, my weapons, my Kakashi plushy, god I love that doll_!" Naruto thought to himself.

Just then Sakura came barging in.

"Hey Naruto, are you ready yet?" asked Sakura.

She was anxious having Naruto over. She had someone to talk to at her house. She felt like a six year old, all giddy about having a sleep-over.

"Alright, let's go Sakura" Naruto said.

They left the house and entered Sakura's home. He had never seen it before because he was never allowed in. It was beautiful to him.

"_It matched Sakura_" he thought.

"Well, here's my house" said Sakura. "I hope you like it".

"I love it" said Naruto.

Sakura blushed.

"Are you hungry Naruto, cuz I can cook something up" said Sakura.

"Now that I think about it, I am kind of hungry".

Sakura dashed into the kitchen and started to make something. After 30 mins or so, Sakura called Naruto. Naruto jumped over the couch and ran right to the table.

"Wow! This looks awesome! I never knew you knew how to cook" Naruto said in awe as he stared at the ramen.

"I picked the skill up on 1 or 2 missions" Sakura said.

Then after a short laugh, they ate. Naruto had 5 whole plates while Sakura only had and wanted one.

"Wow! That was amazing Sakura. You should cook more often" Naruto said as he complemented Sakura. Sakura blushed and hugged Naruto.

It was 10 PM and Naruto was tired.

"So, should I sleep on the couch or something?" asked Naruto.

"Actually, if you like, you can sleep with me in my bed" Sakura said. She didn't know what she was saying. She just blurted it out.

"Are you sure you are comfortable with?" asked Naruto.

Sakura was about to say she wasn't comfortable but instead she said yeah.

"Alright, if you say so" Naruto said. He took the suitcase and walked upstairs into her room.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked herself.

It was too late now. She walked upstairs seeing Naruto taking his shirt off revealing his undershirt which showed off his 6 packs. Sakura was just in shock to see Naruto like this. Naruto caught sight of Sakura peeking through the door.

"Sakura?" Naruto said. Sakura feel through the door and she felt embarrassed.

"You can come in. It your room" Naruto said, completely oblivious about what Sakura actually was doing.

She got up and walked toward the bed when Naruto followed. He went under the covers and was lying on the bed with his head resting on his hands when they were behind his head. Sakura came under the covers next to Naruto.

"What wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked. She could tell he was thinking about something very important. "Naruto?"

"Oh! Sorry, I just dozed off there. It's nothing. I'm just thinking about….Sasuke" Naruto said.

Sakura froze. That name hit her hard. She felt like she just swallowed a rock. "I'm worried" said Naruto.

Just then he turned and saw Sakura turned around, crying. "Sakura!" Naruto said worried. "I didn't mean to remind you…." Naruto said.

"It's ok" Sakura said sniffling. Naruto spread his arms out, signaling Sakura if she needed a hug. She went in into his arms without hesitation. She felt warm and relaxed in Naruto's arms. She felt as if all of her worries have been washed away. She then fell asleep in his arms, happily dreaming.

**A\N: My romance-senses are tingling. Yeah, stuff is happening between Naruto and Sakura. Anyway, that was chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Review and I will catch you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: I am really bored! This is the 4****th**** chapter. I'm just so excited. It's the weekend so I have a crap load of time on my hands! Anyway, let's continue with chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

The next morning, Sakura woke up in Naruto's arms. She felt so comfortable. She didn't want to move an inch.

"_What's wrong with me? Why am I acting this way all of the sudden_" Sakura thought. She then heard a yawn.

It was Naruto. He had just woken up. "Good morning Sakura-chan" Naruto said. "Good morning Naruto-kun" Sakura said. "Huh? That's weird. You never say kun at the end of my name" Said Naruto confused. "Well I-I-"Just then Sakura was interrupted by the phone.

"Sakura? Is that you? It's me Kakashi" said the silver haired shinobi. "Kakashi sensei! What happened?" said Sakura. "We are back in business. We have a mission to do. I already informed Sai, but he is busy with being in the ANBU and all. I tried contacting Naruto but he isn't answering" said Kakashi. "Naruto is with me, I'll explain later, bye".

Sakura hung up the phone and told Naruto about being assigned a mission. They each took a turn in the shower, got dressed, gathered there tools and then they left the house.

In the Hokage mansion, Tsunade was worried. She wasn't sure if they were ready for this mission yet.

"Don't worry Tsunade, they will be able to handle it. Naruto is ready" said the white haired man.

"I know Naruto is ready, but I'm worried about Sakura, Jiraiya" said Tsunade.

"That's right, she used to have a little crush on the target didn't she?" said Jiraiya. "Yes, I'm not sure if her heart has healed from that day he left" said Tsunade who was extremely worried.

"Don't worry Tsunade. She has a new crush. Or at least I believe she does" Said Jiraiya with a smirk. Tsunade was confused.

She pulled back a pile of papers revealing a folder. She opened it and examined it once again.

Mission Name: Sasuke Retrieval

Target: Sasuke Uchiha

Clan: Uchiha

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan

Rank: S Rank

Summary: Sasuke, once a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village, has chosen to work with Orochimaru, one of the legendary sanins. He has chosen to be Orochimaru's pupil in order to obtain power to get revenge on the people he hates. We know that we must save him to keep Orochimaru from using Sasuke's body as a vessel, or else, he will be unstoppable.

Bonds\Relationships:

Itachi Uchiha: Brother – Dead

Fugaku Uchiha: Father – Dead

Mikoto Uchiha: Mother – Dead

Orochimaru: Mentor\Sensei – Alive

Kabuto Yakushi: Team Mate- Alive

Kakashi Hatake: Previous Sensei – Alive

Sakura Haruno: Previous Team Mate – Alive

Naruto Uzamaki: Best Friend\Previous Team Mate\Rival – Alive

Enemies:

Hidden Leaf Village- Side Enemy

Naruto Uzamaki- Main Enemy

**A\N: I know this chapter was short, but I'm tired guys. Sorry. I promise I will try to make room to make some chapter tomorrow. Until then, review and see ya guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Hey guys it's me and i am bringing you chapter 5 of "Naruto's Fate"! I got Shippuden opening number 7 playing in the background cuz I love that song! It's awesome! Anyway, let's start this chapter off!**

Chapter 5

Naruto and Sakura were walking towards the Hokage Mansion. While they were walking, the citizens of Konaha were glaring at Naruto. Sakura noticed this but she saw Naruto smiling. She was confused to no end.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question?" asked Sakura. "Sure. What's up" Naruto said. "How do you deal with being hated all the time" asked Naruto with sadness in her voice. Naruto hesitated to answer.

"Well, I try to remember that they don't hate me, they just hate the demon, but they just don't understand that the Kyuubi has turned good. He really has!" said Naruto. "But I also remember my friends will always be with me no matter what" said Naruto.

Sakura had a small smile on her face.

"**_You were talking about me Naruto_**" said Kurama (Kyuubi).

"_Yeah, I was just talking with Sakura_" Naruto said in his subconscious.

"**_You are in love with that girl again? I thought you said you got over her_**." Kurama said confused.

"_Yeah, I just….. I can't explain it_" said Naruto.

"**_This better not affect your fighting, or else I will personally rip you apart Naruto_**" said Kurama in a threatening tone.

"_Someone is as cruel as ever_" teased Naruto.

"**_Thank you for that complement_**" said Kurama while laughing.

"_You sound weird when you laugh._" Naruto said laughing.

"**_Being a giant fox with nine tails isn't weird enough for you_**?" said Kurama.

"_Tushea_" said Naruto.

Just then, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the mansion. They entered and walked up the stairs. Then they knocked on the Hokage's office door.

"Enter and state your purpose" said Tsunade in a strict tone. Naruto and Sakura entered the room to see Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade in the room.

"Pervy-sage! What are you doing here?" said Naruto in a surprised tone. He went to give him a high-5 and Jiraiya gladly gave back his high-5.

"I thought you were out on a mission around the world" Sakura said.

"Well, I came back to see my favorite pupil of course" he said while rubbing Naruto's head. "But Tsunade also called me for some urgent news. I will be joining you on your mission" Jiraiya said.

Naruto was confused. "Why do we need Jiraiya for this mission? Is it really that challenging? What rank is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Calm down Naruto. You are shooting questions like a machine gun." Kakashi said in his relaxed tone as usual.

"It is an S-Rank mission" said Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura were shocked.

"What is the mission?" asked Sakura.

"You will be bringing back a ninja to the Hidden Leaf" said Tsunade.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked anxiously, excited on being assigned an S-Rank mission.

"His name is….Sasuke Uchiha" said Tsunade.

Naruto's smile faded as Sakura eyes were widened. Naruto's face was very pale. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny Naruto?" Sakura asked. "_This is serious_!" Sakura said in an angry tone.

"Sorry, it just that…..you don't know how long I've been waiting for this" Naruto said. He started crying.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to make you cry" Sakura said in a sad tone.

"No, it wasn't you."Naruto said as he wiped off his tears. "When are we starting?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, if that ok with you" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, it's okay" said Naruto. A wide smile crossed his face.

"Ok. You are dismissed." Tsunade said.

Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Lee, and Tenten all ran up to Naruto and Sakura. Ino was the first person to speak up.

"Is it true?! Are you really going on a mission to get Sasuke back?" asked Ino anxiously waiting for the answer.

"Yeah" said Naruto.

Everyone was in a state in shock.

"How about this" Kiba said. Everyone's eyes drew to him. "Since Naruto and Sakura are probably going to be gone for a long time, let's all hang out at the beach" said Kiba enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea!" said Naruto. Everyone agreed and headed to the beach.

"CANNON-BALL!" Naruto yelled in his boxers as he dived into the water in a curled up position. He caused a giant wave to splash everyone and they all laughed. Then Sakura came out of the changing room in her new bikini. All the guys stared at her in awe.

"What do you think Naruto" she said flirtatiously. She gave a pose and winked at him. Naruto was madly blushing.

"I-I…." said Naruto.

He had nothing to say. Then he saw all the guys laughing madly at him. Naruto was pissed. The kyuubi's eyes appeared and got out of the water and growled. The guys stopped laughing and started running as Naruto chased them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A B-"Naruto said before he was interrupted by the Kyuubi.

"**_Watch the language kid! And what did I tell you about using my power in a crisis! This is not a crisis!_**" the Kurama lectured.

"_Not now man, I got to get payback_" said Naruto angrily as he kept on chasing the guys.

"**_At least let me be in con- _**"Kurama said before being interrupted by Naruto.

"_NO!_" Naruto said.

"**_I never get to have some fun, do I_**" said Kurama in an angry tone.

"Boys" said Sakura as she laughed at Naruto.

"I think you girls look _great_" said someone. All the girls turned around to see Jiraiya. Then all the girls surrounded Jiraiya, glaring at him. "Girls, girls, c-calm down!" said Jiraiya in a scared tone.

"You pervert!" they yelled in synch as the punched him repeatedly. Jiraiya had bumps all over him from the wounds

After they had their fun at the beach, Naruto and Sakura went home. It was really late and they were both tired. They both jumped into bed and laughed from all the fun they had.

"That was really fun" Naruto said. Sakura laughed.

"You still didn't answer my question?" said Sakura.

"What question?" Naruto said confused.

"How did I look?" asked Sakura.

"Oh. You looked….amazing." Naruto said. They both started blushing.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said as she giggled.

"Good night Sakura-chan" said Naruto.

"Good night Naruto" said Sakura.

Naruto fell asleep in minutes. Sakura was still awake though. She was staring at Naruto.

"Naruto" she said to herself. She smiled and went to sleep.

**A\N: That was chapter 5 everyone. I know, longer than usual. I hoped you enjoyed the comedy (If it was funny to you). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Review, and I will see you guys later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: This is chapter 6 I believe. I hope you have been enjoying the story. Can't really tell just from the views. Lol. Anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Sakura woke up with a smile across her face. She was wondering about the boy that was sleeping next to her. She turned around and stared at Naruto.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleep" Sakura murmured to herself. Naruto's nose twitched right when she said that. Sakura giggled. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. She felt like lying next to Naruto for the whole day, but today was an important day. Today was the day she embarked on her journey to bring back Sasuke. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. When she came out she had a towel wrapped around her. She then noticed that Naruto was gone. She started getting worried when she saw a note on the dresser. She picked it up and read it.

"_Dear Sakura,_

_ I am going to train a bit before we start the mission. I have to get back into fighting. It's gonna be hard. Don't worry; I will be at our old training ground. You know, where we had our first test as squad 7. I will see you in a bit._

_Love,_

_Naruto_"

She was shocked when she saw the word "love", but then a smile appeared across her face.

"I can't believe I'm actually growing feelings for that idiot" she said to herself when she started laughing at herself. She went out to the balcony and looked out across Konoha.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

He started forming a ball of chakra in his hand. Across from him, was a silver haired man who made a hand sign. Just then, sparks came from his hand. Then, both ninja's launched themselves at each other.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto.

"Lightning Blade!" yelled Kakashi.

They both clashed and caused the village to think an earthquake was occurring. Then, both ninjas were launched away from each other from the impact. They were both tired and breathing heavily.

"I think that's enough for today" someone said.

Naruto turned to see a familiar face. A huge smile came across his face. It was a face he just loved. It was Sakura.

"Sakura's right. I think we have had enough" said Kakashi.

"**_That Kakashi! He is just being a pussy!_**" said the Kurama.

"_What were you lecturing me about my language the other day_" thought Naruto.

"**_Oh shut up kid!_**" said Kurama. Naruto laughed hysterically.

Both ninjas went over to Sakura and started heading for the Hokage's Mansion. Sakura was especially close to Naruto, but Naruto, as his usual self, was completely oblivious to that. Sakura started blushing when his arm touched hers.

"_Why_ _am I felling this way any why all of the sudden am I now realizing this_" Sakura question to herself again. Before she could answer, they arrived at the mansion. They climbed up the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Tsunade strictly.

Naruto saw Jiraiya and smiled while Jiraiya smiled right back at him.

"We will be disbanding in our mission now Tsunade-sama" said Kakashi.

"Alright. Are you sure you are prepared for this?" Tsunade asked. Everyone nodded. "Very well then. You are free to begin your mission" said Tsunade.

"Master, I hear the Leaf Village is sending a team of Shinobis to bring Sasuke back to the village" said a man in glasses.

"Really now?" said an evil figure, sitting in a throne. "And who may these people be?" the figure asked.

"Kakashi Hatake, a jonin, Sakura Haruno, a chunin, and Naruto Uzamaki, a genin. And your old friend Jiraiya, one the three legendary sanins along with you and Lady Tsunade. He has reached the status of a sage as well as his pupil Naruto" said the figure with the glasses. Another man in the shadows snickered.

"So, it's time" the figure said.

"Well, looks like your friends are coming to take you back Sasuke. Along with them is my friend too. Well, this will be an interesting turn of events" said the figure in his throne. Then, Sasuke started walking away.

"Where are you going Sasuke" said the figure with glasses.

"Do you need to know everything Kabuto? I'm going to train a bit. If Naruto REALLY has reached sage mode, then I might not have as easy as a time I thought I would have had" said Sasuke. Kabuto nodded as Sasuke left the room. He then closed his eyes and opened them to release his Sharingan.

Squad 7 reached the gates of the village. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura had a lot on their mind. Then they started jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Sakura looked at Naruto who was ahead of her. He saw the determination in his eyes. The last time she saw them was when he was battling against Pain. She wondered if they were really able to get Sasuke back.

"Don't worry Sakura" said Jiraiya.

She nodded and her smile returned to her face once again. She started thinking about Sasuke. Then she was thinking about Naruto. Before they knew it, it was 8 PM.

"Okay, here is a motel. We will stay here for the night" said Kakashi.

They rented a room which had two separate bedrooms.

"There are only 3 beds so one of us will have to bunk with another" said Kakashi.

"Naruto can sleep with me" Sakura said.

"Lucky" Jiraiya said in a jealous tone.

Sakura glared at him.

"Alright. It's settled, Naruto and Sakura will bunk together" said Kakashi. Naruto gave his usual smile to Sakura and Sakura gave it back while blushing.

Sakura decided to go for a walk around the motel. It was really late at night and everyone was asleep. Naruto was happily sleeping, Kakashi was sleeping with a book on his face and Jiraiya was snoring happily having a perverted dream as usual. She went out felt a cold breeze. After an hour or so, she was lost and far away from the motel. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey guy, look what we have here" said a man in rag-like clothing. She was surrounded by a group of men who looked like his friends or something.

"She's pretty. I would like to have her" on guy said getting close and putting his hand on her hair.

"Get away from you freak!" yelled Sakura.

"Grab her!" said one of the guys. About 10 or so guys grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She started getting bruises all over her body.

Just then, she saw a man in the shadows. In the shadow, with swift movement, he took out the rapists one by one. Sakura was on the ground, crying. Then, the man's warm hand picked her up and started jumping from branch to branch towards the motel. She then realized it was Naruto. The moons light shined on his face. It was one of the few times she saw him without his headband. His long, blonde hair flowed in the wind. It was longer then Sakura thought it was. It was like that time he carried her to his house after she passed out at the amusement park. She then fell asleep in his arms.

When she woke up, she found Naruto putting her on the bad. She could tell Naruto was angry with Sakura.

"What were you doing up so late outside? It's dangerous, look what happened to you!" Naruto said as he picked up her arm and showed her bruises.

"Don't you think I know?! God, you can be so annoying sometimes!" Sakura yelled, but then she regret what she said when she saw Naruto's face. "I'm…. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Sakura said.

She started crying before she finished her sentence.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm just….scared. It was like that time you were fighting Sasori. I was worried" Naruto said.

Naruto brought her in for a hug. Sakura held onto his shirt tightly.

"Here, let me give you some chakra to heal yourself" Naruto said.

He put his hand on Sakura's and they started glowing. Sakura healed her wounds. She winced when she touch the bruises. They were more serious then she thought. But they soon disappeared thank to Naruto's chakra for being so strong, plus being infused with the Kyuubi's, it healed her wounds quickly. After she healed herself, she and Naruto blushed when his hands were still on hers. She then fell into his arms. He held her tightly and they both lied down on the bed together. Naruto fell asleep with Sakura in his arms and Sakura grabbing onto his shirt. He felt like staying like that forever, for eternity.

**A\N: Yeah, I know. I used the whole Sakura gets raped scene. But it's a romantic part too. Well not for Sakura. She has a traumatic moment. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. It was a long one. Review and I will see you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: Hey guys, I'm back to give you guys another chapter. Chapter 7 I think. I got keep track of these things. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 7

"Where am I?" Sakura asked herself.

When she opened her eyes, she yelled out a shriek. Everything was on fire. She looked around and saw blood everywhere. She started running. Then, she froze in shock when she saw what was unfolding in front of her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

She looked at him and his arm was through a body. She couldn't tell from all the smoke. When it cleared up, she was able to identify the body, but then she wished she had never seen it.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Naruto!" Sakura said with tears running down her cheek.

Then, Sasuke turned his head toward Sakura. She saw the evil in his eyes. His eyes were in his Sharingan state.

"Why Sasuke? He was your best friend!" Sakura yelled.

"He was holding me back from my true destiny. Plus, Itachi said I had to break the bond I have in order to get stronger" said Sasuke.

Then Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura. He grabbed her throat and lifted her up.

"And I'm glad I did" said Sasuke.

"Sa…..Su…Ke" said Sakura. She tried to keep her eyes open.

Before she closed them, she saw lightning come from Sasuke's hand. Then, she felt something hit her. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke, who used the Chidori on her.

Sakura sat up screaming and sweating. Naruto abruptly woke up and Kakashi, along with Jiraiya came into the room.

"Sakura, what happened?" said Naruto with fear in his voice. Sakura blinked a few times before answering.

"I'm sorry. It was just…a bad dream" said Sakura.

Everyone let a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I and Jiraiya will look for some supplies to make something to eat. You two stay here" said Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura nodded. Then, the two ninjas left leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

"I going to take a quick shower" said Sakura.

"Ok, just don't take too long" said Naruto. Sakura got up to walk to the bathroom, when she suddenly collapsed. Naruto rushed to her side and observed her leg.

"Your leg is still hurt from last night" said Naruto. "Here, let me help you" Naruto said as she put one arm around her and helping her walk to the bathroom.

"I think I can take it from here" Sakura said. Naruto blushed and let her go as she limped into the bathroom.

After an hour or two, Sakura came out.

"So much for a quick shower" said Naruto.

"Hey, I actually like to be clean unlike you guys!" Sakura said laughing. But she knew that Naruto was actually one of the clean guys. Shocking as it might be, it was true. Naruto blushed when she saw her wrapped in a towel, showing her bare shoulders.

"Um, I will be going know to let you change" said Naruto.

"At least training with Jiraiya-sensei didn't turn you into a giant pervert like him" Sakura said.

Naruto gave his famous smile that Sakura loved. Then, Naruto left the room. Sakura sat down on the bed. She looked over to see Naruto's headband. She smiled and picked it up and stared at it. She envisioned Naruto when he is about to become Hokage. She saw him smiling over Konoha and he saw a girl holding his hand.

"She kind of looks like me. Wait a minute. That is me!" Sakura thought. She opened her eyes and she was frozen in shock. "Is that really what I want?" she asked herself. Then she heard a knock.

"Sakura, are you done?" Naruto asked. "Um, hold up. I'm almost done" said Sakura. She quickly changed into her civilian clothing and opened the door.

"_She looks beautiful even in normal clothing_" Naruto thought to himself. "So, what took you so long?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I was looking at your headband" she said to Naruto.

He glanced over the bed to see his headband lying there. "Why?" asked Naruto. Sakura started getting worried. "If you don't want to answer, then don't. I'm just happy you didn't lose it" said Naruto laughing. Sakura couldn't help but join in. "What do you want to do?" asked Naruto.

"I guess I'm going for a walk" said Sakura.

"Then I'm coming with you" said Naruto very quickly. Sakura was happy.

"Alright, let's go" said Sakura.

While they were walking, Naruto stared at her for a long time.

"_I wonder why she has been acting weird around me._" Naruto thought. "She _hasn't punched me in a long time_" Naruto thought in suspicion.

"**_Maybe she's growing feelings for you, kid_**" said a deep voice.

"_You know you have to stop eavesdropping on my thoughts_" said Naruto.

"**_What do you mean by that? I'm inside you for god's sake! I have no choice but to listen to you!_**" said Kurama.

"_Alright, alright chill out_" thought Naruto. "_But do you really think she is growing feelings for me?_" Naruto asked.

"**_Let's see, she sleeps with you every night, she blushes whenever you even get CLOSE to her, and she's always acting weird around you like you. Oh so he hates you gut- yes she is growing feelings for you dumbass!_**" said Kurama. "**_I am trapped inside you and I still know more than you!_**" said Kurama.

"_Alright, sorry. You don't have to be so mean_" thought Naruto. But then happiness rushed through his body. He never knew that Sakura actually is starting to like him that way.

Then, Naruto heard a sound and rushed in front of Sakura.

"What's wrong Naruto" Sakura asked.

"There is something here" Naruto said.

Then, out of nowhere, 5 gigantic beasts came out of the forest. They looked like lions, but they were much more.

"**_Kid! I sense a dark aura around these things. There not your average lion._**" Kurama said.

He was right. They were about 5 stories tall and they had fangs the size of 3 Narutos standing on top of each other. Then, all at once they shot fireballs at Naruto and Sakura. In seconds, he grabbed Sakura and rushed behind the beasts. He then tried attacking them but their tails hit him and he went flying into a tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled with a worried tone.

When the smoke cleared up, Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto opened his eyes. He had a red pigmentation around his wyes. He showed his toad-like eyes. He was in Sage Mode!

A\N: That's right, there is definitely going to be some action in the next chapter. About time! Anyway, review and I will catch you guys later!


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: Hey, what's up guys? I'm back with another chapter today. Second chapter I made today. This is chapter 8 and like I promised, there is going to be some action. I changed my mind about having only 2 major fights. Probably going to be more. But let's get the show on the road with chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Naruto was in Sage Mode. He had a menacing looked on his face. He took one step and Sakura felt a burst of wind hit her in the face.

"Just from walking he made the air react as if there was a tornado occurring" said Sakura as she was in awe of Naruto's power.

Then, he just disappeared right before Sakura's eyes. He then reappeared above one of the gigantic beasts and he dropped down. His foot crashed down on the beast's back, making it howl in pain. Then, he saw one of the other beasts's swung his tail at him, He dodged and threw a kunai at it.

"Boom" Naruto said to , the kunai exploded causing the beast to fly backwards.

"Sakura, what's going on?!" said a familiar voice.

It was Kakashi along with Jiraiya.

"I and Naruto were walking when these animals just jumped out at us and attacked us" explained Sakura.

"Those aren't any normal animals Sakura. Those are summoning!" said Kakashi.

He was about to rush in to aid Naruto when Jiraiya blocked his path.

"Wait, let Naruto handle this" said Jiraiya in a serious tone.

"But-"Sakura said before she was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"No 'buts'! You know as well Kakashi that he will have to fight Sasuke! He needs to be prepared. This will be good practice for him" said Jiraiya. Sakura knew that Jiraiya is telling the truth. She hated that fact. But she had to face it. She had to endure the pain of Naruto getting knocked back into a tree.

Naruto growled as he opened his eyes showing that he has combined the Kyuubi's power with the Sage Mode's. Sakura saw this and was in a state of shock. She never saw Naruto like this.

"I have had just about of enough of this!" growled Naruto.

"**_Thanks for dragging me into this_**" said Kurama.

"_Shut up and stop your bitching_" said Naruto angry the Kyuubi was with Naruto's remark, he had nothing to retaliate with.

"**_Whatever_**" said Kurama. Just then, before everyone's eyes, Naruto disappeared once again. Kakashi uncovered the part of his mask that covered his eyes, showing a scar over his eye. When he opened it he released his Sharingan.

"Naruto's so fast, I can't keep up with his movement even with my Sharingan" said Kakashi. Jiraiya had a giant smirk across his face. He watched as Naruto speed around and across the beast, confusing them.

Naruto released a flurry of punches and kicks on the beasts

"Naruto is literally bringing hell upon them" said Kakashi. Sakura smiled as Naruto finally started gaining the upper hand in the fight. Then out of nowhere, a tail smacked him away. Sakura screamed, but then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Eat this you bastard!" said a familiar voice. Everyone turned their head to see two Naruto's, a clone and the real one, holding two giant Rasengans. "Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" yelled both the Naruto's.

Each Naruto took out a beast with their Rasengans. The other Naruto instead of puffing into smoke turned into a Demon Wind Blade Shuriken. Naruto grabbed it threw it at a beast and landed a direct hit. The animal lay down on the floor in pain, while the two other beasts jumped of the nearly dead beast and assaulted Naruto. He jumped over them easily and summoned a shadow clone in the air and formed a bigger Rasengan then usual.

"Giant Rasengan!" the real Naruto yelled as the shadow clone grabbed him and threw him straight down on the wounded beast. The impact made the beast yell in pain and cough up blood. Some of its skin actually ripped off. The giant explosion caused smoke and a giant crater. When the smoke cleared, the three ninja's stood in shock as Naruto was a holding a giant shuriken made of chakra.

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto chanted as he threw it at the last two remaining beast. They tried to dodge it but in a split second it expanded. It caused huge explosions. After the last of the explosions, all the beasts lay nearly skinless. Then, they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya stood in shock as they just witnessed Naruto in a gigantic rage obliterate everything. When the smoke cleared up, they saw Naruto give thumbs up before collapsing on the floor. Sakura was the first one to rush up to him. She started screaming his name. Jiraiya picked him up from the floor. "Come on. We have to get back to the motel for Sakura to heal him" said Jiraiya. They all agreed and rushed to the motel.

Naruto blinked twice before he sat up.

"Where am I?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You are at the motel. "You just pretty much kicked the asses of a bunch of gigantic dogs" said Sakura laughing.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh along with her. Kakashi and Jiraiya came in.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Better. But what exactly happened to me out there?" asked Naruto. "

You collapsed from getting poison. When you came in contact with the animal's skin, it must have had some poisonous substance on it which made the poison seep through your cuts into your bloodstream" explained Sakura. "But I was able to remove it and heal you" said Sakura.

"Thanks a lot Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura started blushing.

"N-no p-problem" said Sakura. "_Great, now I'm stuttering_" she thought.

"Um, can you guys give me and Sakura minute in private" Naruto asked Kakashi and Jiraiya. Sakura started worrying.

"_Oh no! He must have noticed!_" thought Sakura.

"Sure" said Kakashi and Jiraiya in unison. They left the room leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

"What's up Sakura? You have been acting weird lately" Naruto asked in concern.

"Oh it's nothing! I'm just…..nervous! Yeah! Nervous." said Sakura.

"About?" Naruto asked in suspicion.

"The mission. I'm worried about how we are going to deal with Sas-"said Sakura. She was interrupted when she felt a pair of warm lips touch hers. Naruto was kissing her! At first, she was shocked, but then she returned the kiss back happily. She put her arms around his neck while Naruto placed his hands on her waist.

"What was that for" Sakura quietly, but happily.

"Just wanted to make you be quiet for a second" Naruto said. Sakura giggled and kissed him again. She finally had realized her feelings for Naruto. She loved him.

**A\N: Cheesy, no? I hoped you enjoyed the scene anyway. I was laughing when I typed it. Well, anyway re-**

**"Review and see you guys later, yeah. We get it!"**

**Kurama! Who told you to join!**

**"Umm...I did?"**

**Why you little… ok review and I will see you later. KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: Okay this is the third chapter today. I'm trying to fit in as much because tomorrow is school and I won't be able to write as much. DON'T WORRY. I will bombard you with chapters during the weekend! Lol. Anyway, enjoy chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

It has been a few days since Naruto's was forced to heal his wounds from the fight with those beasts. Even though he despised being hospitalized, he was glad. He finally kissed Sakura. Sakura was also happy. She was finally able to express herself with Naruto. Naruto was back on his feet and she has never been happier to see Naruto healthy again. Then, they started to move again. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Naruto for the whole time. But, then she found it was a mistake to do that. She missed the tree branch and fell. She felt like when she was traveling to Orochimaru's hideout after she had just witnessed Naruto in his Kyuubi form for the first time. Naruto saw her fall and in a flash, he caught Sakura and continued to journey with Sakura in his arms.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto concerned, but with a smile.

"Now I am" Sakura said. (Cheesy, I know but just bear with it for know)

They finally reached a clearing.

"It's getting late out. We should camp out here for the night" said Jiraiya.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They brought out the only two tents they had. Everyone already settled the pairings. Kakashi with Jiraiya and Naruto with Sakura, as usual. Naruto gathered wood and Kakashi sparked a fire. Luckily, Naruto had brought Instant-Ramen from the previous town and he started to cook it. Along the way, they had gotten hurt so Sakura healed everyone. Jiraiya scouted around to see if there were any enemies nearby. After it was safe, everyone went into their respective tents and fell asleep. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones awake. Naruto was close to Sakura with his arm around her and Sakura was snuggling close to him.

"How did we end up like this" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I'm just glad we did" said Naruto. Sakura smiled and went in for a kiss. She felt warm and safe around Naruto. Then she heard a deep voice.

_"__**You people disgust me**_" said the voice.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura who retreated.

"Wait, you could hear him" said Naruto in shock.

_"__**I**__**made it loud enough so Sakura could hear it two. Seriously, is this what all humans do?**__" _asked Kurama.

"Oh shut up" said Naruto angrily. Sakura giggled as the two bickered with each other.

"Yes Kurama. It is what we do. And we actually quite enjoy it" said Sakura. Naruto started blushing.

_"I __**can't believe I'm friends with you, kid**__" _he said in response into Naruto's blushing. _"__**I'm going to sleep. You love birds can do whatever you want. Just don't make a ruckus**__" _said the Kyuubi.

"Finally" murmured Naruto. Sakura heard him and started laughing. Once again, Naruto stated blushing.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah? What's up?" said Naruto.

"Do you really think we can bring back Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Naruto looked at her shocked at the question as she stared into his blue eyes. Naruto was caught off guard with the question. He hesitated to answer but then he looked back up at the ceiling of the tent.

"Sakura….yeah I do. No matter what, I won't give up on bringing him back. He might be an international criminal to everyone, but to me he is my best friend and is like a brother to me. The brother I never had" said Naruto.

Sakura smiled as she stared into his eyes. She just couldn't resist Naruto. She loved every single trait about him. She loved his blue eyes, his whisker marks, his blonde hair, his orange jumpsuit. She also loved his bravery, his humor, his confidence, his carelessness, and his friendly personality.

"No matter how much I tortured him in the past, he came back smiling and loving me more" thought Sakura as a tear fell down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Naruto as he wiped off her tear from her eyes.

"It's nothing. It's just that….. I love you" said Sakura. Naruto was shocked at her answer, but then smiled.

"I love you too Sakura-chan" said Naruto. He leaned down and kissed Sakura. He retreated and let Sakura fell asleep in his arms. "Finally" Naruto thought to himself before falling asleep.

"Master, Naruto was able to destroy the summonings by himself" said Kabuto. Sasuke was shocked.

"Interesting" Sasuke said. He had an evil grin on his face and started laughing manically.

"Sasuke, you might have a harder time with the Jinchuriki than I thought you might have" said the figure in the throne.

"Yeah, I might" said Sasuke.

"Where are they" asked the figure.

"They are very far away from here and it will take them months to find and reach us" answered Kabuto.

"I don't like that" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?' asked Kabuto confused.

"I want to fight then soon. No, I want to fight _him_ soon" said Sasuke with a grin on his face.

"Patience my child. We will approach them soon" said the figure.

"_What?!" _said Kabuto in surprise. "But lord-"said Kabuto before he was interrupted.

"Silence! Well will approach them soon. That is my final decision" said the figure.

"Yes, master" said Kabuto.

Sakura woke up early to see Naruto wasn't next to him anymore.

"Naruto?" said Sakura. She went outside and after a few seconds she saw smoke come from the forest. She ran to the area where she saw the smoke. When she arrived at the place, she saw a figure appear in the smoke.

"Naruto?" she said wondering what he was doing here. She then stood in shock as she saw Naruto's arms bleeding. He was panting hard and was exhausted. Then, right before Sakura's eyes, he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

"_Naruto!"_ she yelled as she ran up to him. With all the strength she had, she picked up Naruto and carried her to their tent. Kakashi and Jiraiya were sleeping, undisturbed and clueless about what was happening. She brought Naruto inside the tent and laid him on the floor. She took out her medical supplies from the pouch that was on her waist.

"_Hang in there Naruto_" Sakura thought to herself. She put her hand on his arm and his chest when her hand started glowing. Then, she wrapped gauze around his arms and abdomen. She sighed in relief and fell asleep from exhaustion.

Naruto woke up to see Sakura's face above him. He smiled from seeing her face and asked his first question.

"Where am I" he asked as he got up. When he got up he found himself shirtless with gauze around his abdomen and his arm. He winced in pain as he tried to get up

"Naruto! Stop moving" she said with a worried tone. Naruto was able to sit up, but nothing else.

"Hey, you might want to explain why your arm was damaged!' she said with anger in her voice.

"I went to train with my Rasen Shuriken. I could only do a 2 or 3 of those before I stop from exhaustion. I had to lower my limitations" said Naruto. Without warning, Sakura slapped him across the face leaving a red hand mark on Naruto's cheek.

"OWWWWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"For getting me worried about you! Do you know how scared I was?!" Sakura yelled in anger. Naruto was speechless.

"I'm…sorry" he said with sadness in his voice. Sakura kissed his cheek which lit his face up.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. Are you okay" asked Sakura with concern in her voice.

"I deserved it" said Naruto.

"Yes. Yes you did" Sakura said. Naruto smiled and went toward her face for a kiss. He put his hand on her face while she had her arms around his body.

"I see you have been working out" said Sakura in a flirtatious voice.

"I have to keep in shape, don't I?" said Naruto. Sakura giggled and went back in for a kiss. Just then Kiba came out of nowhere and scared the crap out of Sakura and Naruto. Sakura held onto Naruto tightly, while Naruto howled in pain.

"Um…are you guy's busy cuz I can come back later" said Kiba trying to hold in a laugh. Naruto and Sakura blushed.

"Kiba, I need to change, can you get out?" Sakura said, trying to get rid of him so she and Naruto could be alone.

"Ok. Naruto, you comin?" asked Kiba, trying not to laugh. Sakura gave her a menacing glare.

"Um, I think I hear Hinata calling me, I will go check" said Kiba.

"Wait! Everyone else is here too?" said Sakura in an angry voice.

"Comin Hinata! S-sorry, I'll catch up with you guys later, bye!' he said while leaving quickly.

"Ohhhh that Kiba! I'm gonna get him" said Sakura. Then Naruto kissed her to calm her down. She smiled. "Thanks, I needed that" said Sakura happily as she reached in for another kiss.

**A\N: Damn, I am just spilling the cheese like a mad man! Any who, I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Review and I will see you guys later. Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of "Naruto's Fate". Again, I am so sorry about the confusion with Madara and him being Sasuke's dad. I always just think that he is. Well, let's forget about my mental problems (lol) and continue with Chapter 10. Double digits! WHOOOOOOOO!

Chapter 10

After Sakura changed into her training\mission clothes, she saw the rest of the Konoha 11 members. She was happy, but sad at the same time. She was happy that all her friends were here, but she also wanted to be alone with Naruto. She knew they would be asking question.

"What are you guys doing her?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

"What? You don't like us or something anymore?" said Ino teasingly. "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a second in private?" said Ino smiling. Sakura knew what Ino was going to bother her about but she said ok and went inside the tent.

"What the… is that blood?" Ino asked in shock.

"Yeah, Naruto got hurt while training" Sakura said. Just saying Naruto's name made her happy.

"Ok…and speaking of Naruto. I heard you two are dating" said Ino excitedly.

"What? How did you find out?' Sakura asked.

"Kiba told everyone" Ino said.

"_Damn that Kiba" _thought Sakura.

"So, did you do _it _yet?" said Ino waiting for the answer.

"_Ino! What kind of question is that?!" _said Sakura in surprise.

"What? It's a normal question to ask when your best friend is dating someone!" said Ino in a defensive tone.

"No it isn't!' yelled Sakura still in shock from the question.

"Whatever. Seriously, how did you end up liking him? I don't have a problem, I'm just wondering how and when" asked Ino. Sakura sighed.

"I guess right when I saw him for the first time when he came from training with Jiraiya-sensei" said Sakura. "I just started feeling weird around him" said Sakura.

"I don't blame you. He is cute now" said Ino in a dazed tone. Sakura gave her a glare. "Whoa. Someone is getting defensive" said Ino. They both laughed and exited the tent. The, they saw Lee, Kiba, and Choji in front of the tent entrance.

"Hey! What don't you guys understand about private?!" Ino and Sakura said angrily in unison. Right when Sakura was about to punch all three of them, she noticed Naruto with a tense look on his face. Sakura walked over to him

"Naruto? What's wrong" Sakura asked.

"I can sense his chakra" said Naruto.

"So can I" said Neji with the same worried voice as Naruto. Then, Naruto started walking in towards the forest.

Everyone followed after him. Then, he abruptly stopped.

"I know you're out there" yelled Naruto.

"Impressive, Naruto" said a mysterious voice. Then, Sasuke and Kabuto came out of hiding. Everyone gasped except Naruto. He seemed especially calm. Then, came a figure that surprised even Naruto. His appearance caused the Kyuubi's eyes to appear.

"Orochimaru" growled Naruto.

"Nice to see you Jinchuriki" said Orochimaru.

That name just caused Naruto to become even angrier.

_"__**Calm down kid**__" _said Kurama. Naruto just ignored him as he rushed towards Orochimaru.

"Naruto!" everyone said in unison. Then, to protect Orochimaru, appeared Sasuke. He pulled out his Kusanagi.

"As reckless as ever, Naruto" said Sasuke calmly. The Kyuubi's eyes vanished.

"Why, Sasuke? Why won't you come back?" asked Naruto. Sasuke just stood there without answering. "Answer me!" Naruto said.

"They forced my brother to kill our clan. Why would I go back?" said Sasuke. 'Why Naruto? Why did you stray from your goal? Didn't you say you wanted to be Hokage? Why go this far for me?" said Sasuke.

"Because…. like I said before, how can I become Hokage…if I can't even save one person. And… you are the one person I had a bond like this" answered Naruto.

"Humph...you are so naive" said Sasuke.

"I thought I severed that bond a long time ago. Oh well, I will just have to severe your head from your neck!" said Sasuke. In a split second, he swiped his sword at Naruto, aiming for his neck. Luckily, Naruto dodged just in time. The swords still hit him across his nose. Just barley though. It caused to make a line appear across his nose.

"So… that's how this is going to work" said Naruto. "Fine" he said before turning into Sage Mode. Then, Sasuke released his Sharingan.

Naruto took out a kunai out and assaulted Sasuke. Blade touched blade as they clashed repeatedly. Orochimaru turned his attention away from the battle and stared at a white-haired man who appeared next to the 11 other shinobis, including Kakashi.

"Jiraiya! Long times no see" said Orochimaru. Jiraiya smiled at Orochimaru.

"Indeed. It has been a while" he said. Orochimaru then appeared next to Jiraiya. All the shinobis got into a defensive position.

"Don't worry. I just want to chat with my old teammate" he said calmly. But none of the ninja's budged.

"They have both grown up remarkably, didn't they Orochimaru?" said Jiraiya.

"Indeed they have. Let's see which one of our pupils has become stronger" said Orochimaru.

"I can't wait for the outcome" said Jiraiya

"You are still as annoying as ever Naruto" said Sasuke.

"Shut up and lose so I can take you back" said Naruto angrily.

"Aww, did I get someone ticked off" said Sasuke laughing with an evil grin.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Naruto said as he infused the power of the Kyuubi's with the Sage Mode's power. Then out of nowhere, Sasuke just stopped battling.

"What the?" Naruto said quietly and confused. Sasuke glanced over to Sakura.

"Sakura, I've heard you're dating Naruto" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

"So you finally got over me. About time. Now I don't have to be sad when I do this!" yelled Sasuke. Then, he appeared in front of Sakura and gained electricity around his hand as he put it through her chest. Sakura's eyes widened as she coughed up blood.

"Chidori" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

"SAKURA!' yelled Naruto. Every one froze in shock. Just when he was about to strike her with her sword, he heard someone yell out something.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scrolls!" yelled a random voice. Then, from the forest a group of lions jumped out at Sasuke, causing him to jump back to where Kabuto was standing. Then, the lions disappeared. In front of Sakura, Sai appeared.

"Sai!" Naruto said happily as he rushed over to Sakura, turning back into his normal state.

"You know Sasuke, it's not nice to hurt people at random like that" said Sai in a relaxed voice.

"Oh Sai is so cute when he appears out of nowhere like that" said Ino in a day dream.

"I can't believe I'm in this chick's team. What a drag" said Shikamaru. Sasuke glared at Sai for interrupting his attack.

"Whoops. Looks like I lost track of time. Let's go Sasuke, Kabuto" said Orochimaru. "I will see you later…Jiraiya" said Orochimaru with an evil grin as the three of them disappeared.

"Thanks Sai. I owe you one" said Naruto while he held Sakura.

"How did you find us anyway?" asked Kakashi. Then, hidden behind the trees appeared….Karin?

"Karin?" everyone said at the same time

Sakura woke up in the hospital. She was confused. Why was she back at Konoha Hospital? She turned her head to see Naruto's head resting on her hand. She smiled and woke Naruto up. When he woke up, he was shocked and then overjoyed.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Karin led Sai to Sasuke and he prevented him from landing the final blow" said Naruto.

"Tell him I said thanks. And that answers my first question. Now, what are we doing back at Konoha?" asked Sakura in confusion. Naruto hesitated to answer.

"We came back because….we closed the mission as a failure" said Naruto quietly. Sakura's eyes widened.

**A\N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Yeah cliff hanger. Sort of. Kind of. A little. Maybe. No. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 10. Review and I will see you guys later. Now I have to start my homework. Don't you love school?**


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: Okay here is chapter 11 of "Naruto's Fate". I've been reading a couple of other NaruSaku FF's and I've really enjoyed one in particular. It's called "Naruto the Red Fox". I am almost done with it and it is really nice. Go check it out. But anyway, onwards to chapter 11!

Chapter 11

Sakura froze in shock at what she was hearing. She just stared at Naruto until she had finally found words to say.

"What?!" exclaimed Sakura. "Why did you close it?" she asked.

"You were hurt and Ino wasn't able to heal you just by herself. We needed to get back to Konoha Hospital so you can make a full recovery" said Naruto.

"Then why didn't you go to the hospital in the next town?" Sakura asked as anger boiled up inside her.

"The next town was too far away. By the time we would have got there you would have been…." said Naruto. The thought of that happening to Sakura made him shiver in fear. He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Then why didn't you let someone else take me back while you and the others went on?" she asked angrily.

"Granny Tsunade also wanted us to retreat. She said it was too dangerous." said Naruto.

"But-"Sakura started before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Stop!" yelled Naruto. Sakura was in a state of shock. "Just stop." He said as one tear drop fell down his cheek. "I had to choose between chasing Sasuke and letting you die or letting Sasuke get away and get you back to safety. I couldn't have let you die" said Naruto.

Sakura realized what she was doing was wrong. "This is my entire fault. I should have moved away when he appeared in front of me. I probably could have gotten out of the way" said Sakura.

"This isn't your fault. I'm tired of you thinking you are a burden to everyone. It has started ever since we became ninja's and it has to stop NOW" said Naruto strictly. Sakura nodded as Naruto got up. "Rest up. I will see you tomorrow. Please don't push yourself" said Naruto as he smiled. Sakura couldn't but smile back at him. He gave her a kiss and left as Sakura fell asleep.

Sakura was sleeping when suddenly she started gripping the bed sheets tightly. She had a stressed out look on her face. She looked scared when she sat up and screamed. Lady Tsunade and Shizune came in trying to calm Sakura down.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" said Tsunade. She had a worried look on her face. Sakura was freaking out. She saw tears fill her eyes and Sakura started hyper-ventilating.

"Please, call Naruto!" said Sakura. She needed him desperately.

"You heard her Shizune! Call Naruto now! Hurry!" demanded Tsunade.

"Right away!" Shizune said as she rushed to the telephone.

It was late at night. Naruto was sleeping. He was trying to sleep at least. Then to his surprise, the telephone rang.

"_Who would call this late at night?_" thought Naruto as he walked to the phone. He picked it uo and answered. "Hello?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto! We need you at the hospital now" Shizune said in a nervous tone

"Slow down Shizune! What happened?" he asked as he started getting more worried.

"It's Sakura" said Shizune. Just then she heard a click. Naruto hung up. Just from hearing Sakura's name, he was rushing to the hospital. He decided not to waste time.

"**_Whoa kid! What's going on?" _**asked Kurama. He was sleeping peacefully when he sensed Naruto moving like crazy.

"_It's Sakura. She need's my help!_" he said in a scared voice.

"**_This late at night? What happened?_**" asked Kurama. Even though Naruto knew Kurama wasn't usually the one to care about this stuff, but ever since he started dating Sakura, the both of them built a strong bond. He was really worried about Sakura.

"_I don't know yet, but I need to get there fast!"_ said Naruto.

"**_You better hurry! There is something chasing us!_**" said Kurama. Naruto saw to see some knight with a dark aura around it. Naruto activated Sage mode. He was able to sense it was a summoning and it was pure evil.

"Great! Just great!" said Naruto. He turned around to shove a Rasengan right into its stomach.

"**_That isn't just any regular Rasengan. I can feel an evil force from it. But why is it the Rasengan, and why is it coming from Naruto?_**" Kurama thought to himself. The knight came back.

"Stay down you bitch!" yelled Naruto. It was a battle using taijustsu. They both countered each other's hits with punches and kicks. The knight was tougher than Naruto had thought. He ended bruised and bleeding. His jumpsuit was torn from the sword slashes the knight did.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Naruto. Suddenly, Kurama noticed something very wrong with Naruto. He saw evil in his eyes. Then, when Naruto formed his Rasengan, it was a pure black color instead of its light blue color.

"**_What the…?_**" thought Kurama.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled. When the Rasengan came in contact with the knight, a huge blast of chakra came out through the other side of the knight.

"**_Something is very wrong with Naruto_**" thought Kurama.

Naruto came bursting through the door of the hospital. People stared at him as he ran toward Sakura's room, bleeding hurt. He was able to hear Sakura cry even though he was still pretty far away from her room. When Naruto barged in, he saw Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mighty Guy, Kakashi and the rest of Konoha 11 stared at him. Then Sakura turned to see Naruto hurt.

"Naruto… What happened to you?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto completely ignored him and walked over to Sakura. She was still shocked at Naruto's condition. He then started limping over to her. When he reached to Sakura's bed, he sat next to her. Then, she collapsed into his arms. Everyone left the room to let them be alone.

"Naruto…. What happened to you?" she asked, still crying.

"That's not important right now. Tell me, what wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I had a nightmare. But it wasn't even a nightmare. It was much worse. It was more like a…vision" said Sakura, who had finally stopped crying from being in Naruto's arm.

"What happened?' asked Naruto.

"Well, you were there, but something very different about you. I saw darkness shroud you, you were surrounded by the corpses of…..our friends" said Sakura. She started shaking in fear from remembering the dream. Naruto was shocked as well.

"**_So, Sakura notices something off about Naruto too_**" thought Kurama.

"Are you feeling better at least?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded, but then she asked Naruto a question.

"Naruto….can you stay here for the night?" asked Sakura. Naruto just smiled back at her.

"Of course" said Naruto happily. Sakura smiled. Then, he climbed into the bed with Sakura. She snuggled close to Naruto. She was finally calming down. She was able to sleep feeling warm and comfortable. Naruto smiled when he saw Sakura fall asleep. But he was still confused about her vision.

"_Why did she describe me with a dark aura with the corpses of our friends?_" wondered Naruto. Sakura then woke up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded as Naruto said sorry. She was able to tell that he was worried. Then, she reached up and kissed Naruto. Naruto smiled as he fell asleep with Sakura in his arms.

**A\N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 11. So something is wrong with Naruto. We will find out what's happening later. Anyways, review and I will see you guys later. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: Hey guys I'm back and I'm bringing you a new chapter. Just so you know I have made some adjustments to the previous chapter. Most of it is just format improvement. Tell me if you think I should fix anything else. I would really appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy chapter 12!**

**WARNING: There will be lemon (sex scenes) in this chapter. If you feel uncomfortable, stop at the first bold word and then start reading again at the second bold word.**

Chapter 12

It has been a few days since Sakura's nightmare. She was recovering quickly and she never had a nightmare again ever since Naruto slept with her. She was loving life. But soon, it was about to end. While she and Naruto were sleeping, Sakura's mom and dad came barging through the door.

"Sakura are you okay?!" asked Mekubi (Sakura's Mom). Then, she gasped as Naruto and Sakura sat up.

"Mom? Dad? You said you were gonna be gone for a year" Sakura asked confusingly. Then, Mekubi started crying.

"Sakura? W-what are you doing with that monster?" Kizashu (Dad). Sakura was shocked to hear what she was saying. He saw Naruto with sadness in his eyes.

"Why did you say that?! Naruto is not a monster!" said Sakura angrily. Naruto turned his head and smiled to see Sakura defending her.

"What is wrong with you? Don't defend him! He is not your boyfriend. Right Sakura?" said Kizashu with a worried look in his face.

"Actually, he is. He is my boyfriend and I love him!" yelled Sakura. Her parent's eyes widened. With anger rising in Kizashu's face, he walked up to Sakura and attempted to hit her. Before his hand hit Sakura, Sakura was surprised when a hand grabbed her father's hand.

"DON'T…..YOU….DARE….TOUCH….HER!" Naruto growled. Kizashu tried to free himself from Naruto's grip, but he failed to. When Naruto finally let go, Kizashu stumbled back.

"Tsk. Forget it" said Kizashu angrily. Then, he turned his attention towards Sakura. "As long as you date this… monster, you will not be known as part of our family" said Kizashu. Sakura eyes widened, but then she said something that shocked her parents and Naruto.

"Oh well. I guess you don't have a daughter anymore" said Sakura sternly. Then, her parents left with anger.

For the next few days, Naruto and Sakura didn't say a word to each other. She was finally able to leave the hospital. Since Sakura couldn't sleep at her house anymore, she moved in with Naruto. Then, Naruto spoke up when Sakura came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Why did you go against your parents just for me?" Naruto asked. Sakura was shocked. She wondered why he would even think of this question.

"What do you mean? You expect me just to leave you like that?" asked Sakura as her voice grew higher.

"Why would you give up your family? I don't want you to live without a family like I did" said Naruto softly. Then, Sakura started laughing. Naruto stared at her emerald green eyes, confused to why she was laughing.

"What are you talking about? YOU are my true family" said Sakura. She walked up to him and kissed him. It was a passionate **kiss**.

"I want you" said Sakura as she whispered into his ear. Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura…. Don't you think your rushing into this" said Naruto still in a state of shock. "Naruto, I'm ready for this" said Sakura. Then, with a flick of a wrist she let her towel fall down. She reached for Naruto zipper and took of his pants and boxers. Naruto then brought her to the wall and kissed her neck. Then, he picked her up and gently dropped her on the bed.

He kept on kissing and went lower. He looked up at her as she nodded as he sucked on her breasts gently (This feels soooooo uncomfortable, you have no idea). The, he ran his tongue lower down her torso. He smiled when he heard a whimper come from Sakura.

Then, Sakura's eyes widened, as Naruto rubbed her weak point (Like I said. UNCOMFORTABLE). Then, he looked up at her and she nodded. Sakura started moaning when she felt Naruto's shaft go inside her womanhood.

"Nar….uto…Kun!" she yelled as she moaned uncontrollably. Naruto felt her vaginal muscles tighten around him. Then, he started going faster which made Sakura moan even louder.

"Naruto" said Sakura moaning. "You are tired, let me help you relax" she said as she flipped Naruto to make it that she was now on top of him. She went low and Naruto eyes widened when he felt something. Sakura was licking him, tasting him. She bobbed her head up and down. (I think I'm gonna have to take a break). She finally felt that she was in control, like she was able to decide what happened next. She smiled when she heard Naruto groan.

"Did I do this right?" she asked innocently.

"Perfectly" said Naruto. He then flipped her so he could be on top of her again. Once again, she entered into her body. An orgasm rocked Sakura's body as her back arched up.

"Naruto… I love you" said Sakura.

"I love you too" replied Naruto.

He laid beside her when he pulled her to him. Her breasts were pressed up against Naruto chest. They laid there falling asleep. Sakura knew, she wanted the night to last forever as she happily fell **asleep**.

She woke up the next morning feeling happy. Happy is an understatement, she was exhilarated.

"_I'm finally not a virgin anymore_" thought Sakura. She saw Naruto, sleeping peacefully. She giggled and planted kisses all over her face.

"Good morning to you too beautiful" Naruto said happily. She reached in for a kiss.

"So, how do you feel" Sakura asked referring to last night.

"Do I even need to answer?" said Naruto. She giggled and reached in for another kiss. Sakura felt like the happiest girl in the world. She just loved being with Naruto. She wanted to be with Naruto, forever.

**A\N: Good god, the lemon part is finally over. It was so uncomfortable writing that. Oh well. Anyways, I know this was short but I need to do my H.W. Review and I will see you guys later. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: Hey I'm back and it's Friday. Hooray! Anyway, here's another chapter. I don't know if people liked the last chapter. I think it was not the best I could do. I was just drawing a blank. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter….err….13! Yeah, I have horrible memory.**

Chapter 13

Sakura was about to fall asleep with Naruto holding her before she heard a knock. Sakura groaned as she got up and walked over to the door. Before she opened it, she realized she was still naked. She grabbed her clothes and put them on. Then, she opened the door. She was surprised to see Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. She hasn't seen him ever since the incident. Jiraiya looked at Sakura and smirked.

"So, something must have happened last night" he said. Sakura glared at him before punching. "Yup… that's Tsunade little clone" he said still injured from the punch.

"Pervert! Wait here, I'm going to wake up Naruto" she said with anger as she closed the door. She smiled when she glanced over at Naruto, who was sleeping peacefully. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Wake up" she said with a sweet voice.

"A few more minutes" said Naruto with a tired voice. Sakura smiled as she pushed him of the bed. He got up with anger and confusion in his face.

"What was that for?!" he said, angrily at Sakura.

"You wouldn't wake up. What was I supposed to do?" she asked innocently. Naruto sighed as she walked over to Naruto. "Are you hurt?" she asked sincerely.

"No. I can't stay mad at you" he said as he went closer to Sakura's face, ready for a kiss. Before their lips met, Sakura put her finger on his lips, blocking them.

"Not so fast. First, take care of the pervert waiting outside our door" she said smiling. Naruto groaned as he put on his clothes that were lying on the floor. Then, he walked over to the door and he saw Jiraiya standing in front of the door, rubbing the spot where Sakura punched him.

"What's up Pervy-Sage?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade told me to call you" said Jiraiya. Naruto groaned as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What does granny want know?" asked Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"Just stop complaining and meet us at the Hokage's Mansion. Alone" he said. He started walking and stopped as he turned around and smiled at Naruto. "And congratulation on having you first experience of sex. What did it feel like?" asked Jiraiya with a perverted smile on his face. Naruto blushed as he heard Sakura yell from the apartment.

"I heard that! Naruto, you better not say anything!" said Sakura. Jiraiya knew the situation at hand and he knew wouldn't be able to make it out alive. Naruto signaled Jiraiya to run. He took the advice and ran out immediately. Then, Naruto entered the apartment and saw Sakura with an angry look on her face, as arms were crossed against her chest.

"What did you tell him?" Sakura asked with one eyebrow higher up than the other.

"Nothing. You know I wouldn't say anything about you" he said as he pulled her closer to him. Sakura smiled. Naruto loved that smile. He was always filled with happiness. Whenever he saw her smile, it would make the day better even if it was the worst day of his life. Then, he kissed her passionately.

"Alright, what did he want anyway?" she asked curiously.

"He said to come meet him at the Hokage's mansion. He didn't say why though. Al he said was to come alone" explained Naruto.

"Wait, so I have to be by myself?" she asked with sadness in her eyes. She never liked it when Naruto had to leave her. She just doesn't feel safe anymore when he is gone.

"You can go hang out with our friends. Maybe hang out with Hinata and Ino" suggested Naruto.

"I guess, but are you sure-"started Sakura before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't worry, I will come back soon" said Naruto in a reassuring voice. At first Sakura frowned, but then she smiled.

"Alright, I will go ask if Ino and Hinata are free" said Sakura in a sad voice. Then, Naruto kissed her and she started smiling once again.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Then, I will go ok" said Naruto

"Ok" said Sakura. Then, Naruto went into the bathroom. Sakura fell onto the bed. She smiled as she started remembering the event that took place last night. Then, she dozed of into a deep sleep.

After 30 mins, Naruto came out of the bathroom. He saw Sakura on the edge of the bed shivering. He picked her up and placed her on the center of the bed. The, he placed a blanket over her and he kissed her on her forehead. He saw her smile and he smiled along with her. He put on his regular clothing, his orange and black jacket with his orange pants and his black headband with a steel plate with the Hidden Leaf Village sign. Then, he left and headed towards the Hokage's Mansion.

"You really think something is wrong with Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. Naruto has been acting weird ever since we came back from the mission. I can sense something dark from Naruto" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade still couldn't believe what she was hearing. As far as she knew, Naruto has had the purest heart she has ever seen. Even when everyone shunned him when he was little. It was hard to believe that of all people, his heart has been corrupted with evil. Just then, Naruto entered the room.

"What's up Grandma Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"We want you to do something" asked Tsunade. Naruto was confused.

"Like what?" asked Naruto curiously.

"We want you to train" said Tsunade.

"Umm…ok. That's it?" asked Naruto

"We have a set of enemies for you to fight. Whenever you are ready, head to your old training ground" said Tsunade.

"Sure" said Naruto still confused as he left. Tsunade stared back at Jiraiya.

"Did you feel it?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded. She couldn't believe it.

"While he is training, the power should kick in. When he is in against eminent threat, the darkness will show itself" said Jiraiya.

"How do you know?" asked Tsunade.

"Remember when Sakura had that nightmare?" said Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded.

"Your point?" said Tsunade still confused.

"I saw Naruto rushing to the hospital. I also saw something chasing him. He fought against it and the dark power rose. His Rasengan turned into a dark black from its usual blue" said Jiraiya.

"That's why when he came in, he was injured" said Tsunade as she finally understood what Jiraiya was saying.

"Exactly" said Jiraiya smiling.

Sakura woke up and called Ino and then Hinata. She asked if they wanted to hang out. Ino definitely agreed because she hasn't talked to her in a while. Hinata was a bit hesitant but she agreed. They all met at the mall. Then, they all entered together. Ino, as usual was shopping for clothes. She wanted to buy something that would impress Sai.

"What do you think of this dress?" asked Ino.

"It looks great" said Hinata.

"What do you think Sakura?" asked Ino. She noticed Sakura was in deep thought.

"Sakura!" she yelled. Then, Sakura snapped back into reality.

"The one time you aren't glued to Naruto and we can hang out, you are thinking about him constantly" snapped Ino.

"Sorry" replied Ino. Ino sighed as she sat next to her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but you have to loosen up. Stop worrying about him. Tell her Hinata" said Ino.

"Ino is right. Come on Sakura. Naruto can take care of himself" said Hinata shyly. Then, Sakura face lit up.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Ino that dress looks great on you" said Sakura smiling. Ino and Hinata smiled too.

"Thank you forehead! This dress it is then" said Ino. She went to the counter and bought the dress. After a long day, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were about to leave the mall when an explosion occurred. The eyes of the three kunoichi widened when they saw …Pain?

"Long times no see girls" said the Deva Path Pain in an evil laugh. Then, a Chakra Disruption Blade came out of his cloak. Then, he threw it at Sakura. Sakura was frozen in fear.

"Sakura! Move!" yelled Ino.

Sakura closed her eyes, bracing for impact on the blade. But it never came. She opened her eyes and gasped. She saw a blonde with a dark aura around him. She saw the blade through his chest.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" said the blonde as he pulled the blade out of his chest and thre it to the side.

"Naruto" said Sakura in shock.

**A\N: Yes, I brought back Pain. There will be an explanation. But for now, just wait. Anyway, review and I will see you guys later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N: I'm back with another chapter. Chapter 14 right? Yeah I'm pretty sure its chapter 14. Anyway, I don't know what to say so enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Sakura was frozen in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened. First Pain came out of nowhere and nearly killed her. But then Naruto got in the way again to protect her. She had a sad look on her face when she felt a surge of power….evil power. She looked up and saw Naruto with a dark aura around him. She was confused. She knew that wasn't Naruto. Then, she saw Naruto take the Chakra Disruption Blade and toss it to the side.

"So, the Jinchuriki is still alive? Interesting. The world has not realized what is preventing them from restoring peace to the world. Now, they shall suffer the consequences and feel true pain" said Pain. Naruto's fist tightened. Then, he released a enormous amount of chakra that blew everything around him away.

"This power. It's….incredible!" said Sakura in amazement. As much as she was amazed, she felt something wrong. This wasn't Naruto. She felt like she has seen him like this before, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Sakura! Get out of the way!" yelled Ino. She woke up and came back into realty. She ran towards Ino and Hinata who were hiding behind cover. She joined them as they watched Naruto and Pain rush at each other. Fist met fist, foot met foot as they strike with devastating power. Pain was surprised.

"How…how did you get so much stronger" he said panting hard. He hasn't even laid a scratch on him. He was tired already. Naruto on the other hand, wasn't affected at all. He just stood there.

"What were you saying about pain? Don't say things you can't deliver" said Naruto. He had maniacal voice. He was he had an evil smirk spread across his face. Pain eyes widened.

"What the hell are you?" asked Pain. He has never seen Naruto like this. He had a dark aura around him. "_This… is not Naruto. He seems to be engulfed by darkness_" thought Pain. He has only seen one person like this.

"I am….your worst nightmare!" said Naruto. Pain's eyes widened when he turned around to see Naruto behind him.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" said Naruto as he shoved his dark Rasengan into his chest. Pain felt the Rasengan tear through his chest. He felt his muscled being torn one by one as he was blasted away.

"Jiraiya is this what you were talking about?" said Tsunade as she stared at Naruto.

"Yeah. He seems like a Sasuke clone right now. He is being eaten by the darkness. It is taking him over" said Jiraiya calmly. But inside, he had tension in his body.

Tsunade and Jiraiya ran over to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade, what are you doing here?" asked the 3 kunoichi's in unison.

"I should be asking you that question. You know it's dangerous right now" said Tsunade in a angry tone.

"I can't leave Naruto" said Sakura.

"That isn't the Naruto you know" said Jiraiya. Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"What do you me-"started Sakura before she understood what he meant. She glanced over to "Naruto". He was laughing manically. Her eyes widened as she started shaking. She was quivering in fear.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Hinata in a worried voice.

"I understand. That's the Naruto…I saw in my nightmare" Sakura said as tears ran down her face. All their faces turned towards her in shock. Then, out of nowhere, Naruto started going on a rampage. He was destroying the mall, piece by piece.

"Hahahahahaha! I feel so alive" he said still destroying the mall. Everyone couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Naruto, the peace loving, caring, hero has turned into a destruction loving, merciless, bloodlust, and maniacal demon. Then, Pain came out of the rubble. His cloaked was torn from the Rasengan. Naruto turned over to him smiling. He saw the scar he had left when he first fought him. Then, he looked over at the newly made scar from his previous Rasengan. When Pain was about to assault him, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He realized he was not in the condition to fight.

"You win this round Jinchuriki, but remember I won't let you get away so easily next time" said Pain.

"No! I am going to kill you know!" yelled Naruto. He rushed at him, but before he reached him, he got away.

"Damn it!" said Naruto in anger. Then, he returned to destroying the mall. Then, he turned his head toward the gigantic hole in the wall. A grin appeared over his face. Sakura knew what he was going to do. He was going to destroy the village!

"No….I have had enough of this!" said Sakura as she started running towards Naruto.

"Sakura!" everyone yelled in unison. Before Naruto left, he felt someone clinging onto him on the back. He turned his head to see Sakura hugging him.

"Get off of me!" he said shaking wildly. Then, with a burst of strength, he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. His eyes widened when he saw blood coming down her head.

"No…no, no, no, no, no, NO!' yelled Naruto in anger. He grabbed his head as he screamed out in pain. Then, everyone heard a voice. It was a deep menacing voice. But it wasn't Kurama.

"No! You cannot separate from me!" the voice yelled. Then everyone realized, as shocking as it might have been, it was the darkness speaking.

"Shut up! Get out of my head!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stared him. He was gripping onto his head, screaming at the top of his lungs in agonizing pain. Then, all of the sudden, the darkness that was shrouding Naruto disappeared. He let go of his hand, revealing the blood on his hands from gripping on to hard. Then, he fell down on the rubble.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura. Naruto eyes were barely open. The last thing he saw was Sakura running up to him. Then, his eyes closed completely.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the hospital. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. He felt a sharp pain flow through his body causing him to fall back down onto the bed. Then, Sakura entered the room with her eyes wide opened seeing Naruto trying to get up.

"Naruto!" she said happily. She ran toward Naruto and hugged him tightly. The pain came back.

"Sakura! Stop! You're crushing my bones!" he said in a weak voice as he lost his breath. Sakura let go with a worried look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" she said.

"It's okay. How long have I been out?" asked Naruto.

"3 days. Do you remember anything?" asked Sakura.

"The last thing I remember was running to the mall because I felt Pain's chakra. Then, I saw him throw a blade in front of you and I got in the way. It hit me and then everything went black" said Naruto. He looked up to see a bandage around her forehead. "Sakura? What happened to your forehead?" asked Naruto. Sakura hesitated to answer. Then she spoke up.

"Umm, Pain did it" said Sakura. Naruto gave her a look. He knew she was lying.

"Tell me the truth. Who did it?" said Naruto. Sakura sighed.

"You did it Naruto" said Sakura with a depressed voice. Naruto's eyes widened. Then he looked down. She saw he was depressed and he felt guilty. He gripped the bed sheet tightly as tears rolled down his eyes.

"Sakura…I'm so…sorry" he said gripping the bed sheet even tighter. She then put her hand on his, making him lose his grip.

"It wasn't your fault. It was just an accident" said Sakura trying to cheer him up. Then, Tsunade came in. She smiled seeing Naruto was up.

"Naruto, how are you feeling" asked Tsunade.

"Fine" said Naruto very quickly. Tsunade knew immediately something was wrong. Naruto would usually be complaining about being stuck in the hospital. Or at least have been happy that Sakura was with him. But he didn't feel either way.

"Very well. I will talk to you tomorrow. Right now I have important work to do" said Tsunade, She left the room and a nurse entered.

"Ms. Sakura Haruno, visiting hours are over. We will have to ask you to leave" said the nurse. She obviously knew Sakura cared about Naruto and it hurt her to separate them, but she had to follow the rules.

"No. She will stay. I have the Hokage's special permission to let her stay" said Naruto. The nurse nodded and left. Sakura knew he was lying but she smiled.

'It's getting late. I should sleep" said Naruto. Sakura nodded and got into bed with him. He held onto her tightly and Sakura fell asleep almost instantly. Naruto was still awake though. He was deep in thought.

"It's time" he said. He hugged Sakura tightly as he drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling cold and alone. She turned around to see Naruto was gone.

"_Naruto really has to stop vanishing every time I wake up_" thought Sakura. But on the dresser, she saw a note.

**A\N: HAHAHAHAHA! You have to wait to see what the note says! In your face. Anyway, that was chapter 14. I was planning to make it longer but I scraped that idea. Anyway, review, and I will see you guys later. See ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I have been overwhelmed with school and my personal life. A lot of stuff has been happening. But now I'm back to bring you a new project. Now, I wanna tell you guys something. I am going to start a new project after this story. I wanna give you guy's hints about what it will be based on. So here are the four hints.**

**1) Titans**

**2) Heroes**

**3) T**

**4) Cartoon Network**

**Anyway, if you can figure it out, pm me and I will give you a shout out. I think it's pretty obvious. But if not, then, I guess you will find it out. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Sakura ran through town, with tears flowing through her eyes. She was dashing toward the Hokage's Mansion. The eyes of the civilians drew towards her. They had a worried look on their face. Sakura was gripping the note in her hand. When she finally reached the mansion, she entered and barged into Tsunade's office. She glanced up to see Sakura crying. Her eyes widened.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Tsunade. Sakura was too depressed to talk. She just stood there bawling as if she was a 2 year old who had just gotten a cut. But then, she finally spoke up. Her tears went away as she spoke

"It's Naruto. He's…" said Sakura. She just couldn't finish the sentence. She started crying again even harder.

"What? Naruto is what?!" asked Tsunade as her voice raised slowly. Sakura had fallen into silence once again. Then, without warning, she fainted.

* * *

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch. He had a sad and guilty look on his face. He knew he was leaving what he loved.

"**_Are you sure you want do this kid?_**" asked Kurama. He was still in shock at what Naruto was doing. Naruto hesitated to answer but then spoke.

"_Yeah. I just can't live like this anymore. All my life I have hurting the people I care about. I hurt Sakura __**twice**__. And I am supposed to be the one protecting her. I have to get as far away from them as possible_" said Naruto. Kurama knew Naruto has made his decision. He couldn't change it. Naruto has put his foot down.

"**_Alright. If that's what you think is best, then I'm not going to stop you. I respect your decision kid_**" said Kurama. Naruto smiled.

"_Thanks_" said Naruto as he continued journeying through the dark forest.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, it seems that Naruto has decided to leave the village. His reason is unknown though" said Kabuto. Orochimaru's eyes widened and a huge grin appeared across his face.

"Interesting. Now why would the Jinchuriki leave his home town?" asked Orochimaru. A large grin appeared across Sasuke's face.

"Now, I can attack without interference" said Sasuke.

"No Sasuke. You won't be fighting him" said Orochimaru with a stern voice.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I am sending someone stronger to finish the job" said Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes widened. The idea of someone being stronger than him made him clench his fist. The anger inside of him was raging tsunami.

"_Are you fucking insane!_ Who else but me can kill him" Sasuke said. The anger inside of him was rising.

"Sasuke, Don't take this personal, but I can't let you fight him. It's too dangerous. I can't lose my best pupil" said Orochimaru.

"You think he can beat me? I have always been stronger and always will be!" yelled Sasuke. His Sharingan eyes started to appear and glow red.

"Calm down. That is my final decision" said Orochimaru. Sasuke calmed down as he let his eyes turn back into its original state. He started walking away when he felt an enormous amount of chakra enter the den. Sasuke was flabbergasted. He had never felt so much chakra from anyone but Naruto. But, this was different. It wasn't only one, but two sources as chakra. One of the chakras was familiar. Then, entered a man with orange hair, a rinnengan. It was Pain and next to him was a man. He was about the same height as him and he had a gigantic sword on his back. He was wearing the same uniform as Sasuke.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke. The man smiled and closed his eyes.

"Zane. Zane Uchiha" said Zane. Sasuke was socked. He stood there frozen as he saw Zane open his eyes revealing his Sharingan.

* * *

Sakura woke up staring at a white ceiling. She sat up to see herself in a tiny bed. She realized she was in the hospital. Then, she remembered fainting from Naruto leaving. She thought it was just a nightmare when Tsunade came in.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

"Better. What am I doing here" asked Sakura.

"You fainted in my office. You were trying to tell me something about Naruto. Her eyes widened and her face turned pale. It was not a nightmare.

"Naruto left the village" said Sakura. She was still gripping on the paper. She loosened her grip and handed it over to Tsunade. Tsunade eyes widened and gasped.

2 Days Later

Sakura was finally able to leave the hospital. Lady Tsunade called her to her office. She walked toward the Hokage's Mansion. She entered her office and was confused when she saw the rest of Konoha 11 including Sai and all their mentors. It was a bit cramped but they were able to fit.

"What is going on?" asked Kakashi. Even he was tense.

"It's about Naruto. He has left the village" said Tsunade as calmly as she could. Everyone froze in shock.

"Impossible. Naruto would never do something like that" said Neji.

"Neji is right. Naruto always loved the village even when the village hated him" said Ino.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Tenten.

"Do you really need to ask? I am all assigning you and your mentors to track Naruto and bring him back. You must complete this mission for both our sake and his" said Tsunade. Everyone nodded. "Very well. You will depart tomorrow. You are dismissed" she said. Everyone left as she walked up to the window.

"Where are you Naruto" wondered Tsunade

* * *

It has been a few days since Konaha 11 departed on their mission. They were resting when they saw a figure jump through the wood. Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped.

"It's…..Naruto" said Hinata. Within seconds everyone leaped after Naruto. When Naruto finally landed on solid ground he turned to see everyone chasing him.

"What are you doing here" Naruto asked. Then out of the crowd, came Sakura. She ran toward Naruto and hugged him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" she screamed she sobbed into his chest. He stared down at her when he clenched his hands into fist. Then as quick as the wind, he pushed Sakura out of the way while dodging the giant fireball that just hurled past him.

"What the hell?" said Naruto. He had a confused look on his face. He saw a man the same height as him. He had black hair with a streak of white. He had a x shaped scar on his cheek. He had evil black eyes.

"So you are that Jinchuriki that Lord Orochimaru is always worried about. You don't look like much of a threat" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Zane Uchiha. I personally really like my name" said Zane.

"Uchiha? That means..." started Naruto before he clenched his fist even tighter.

"That's right!" said Zane enthusiastically. He blinked showing his Sharingan.

"But I thought all the Uchiha's were dead except for Sasuke" asked Mighty Guy.

"I guess not. Here is one genuine Uchiha" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I forgot to thank you guys for forcing Itachi to exterminate my clan you ass wholes!" Zane said in a more serious and angrier before he calmed down. Then, he glanced over to the pink kunoichi. The, with a blink of an eye, he was behind Sakura.

"Hi and you are?" asked Zane.

"Get away from me!" she said before running to Naruto.

"Oh I get it. You two are dating. Now I feel bad for what I am about to do" said Zane.

"Sakura, get out of here now. It is too dangerous" said Naruto

"I can't!" said Sakura.

"Not now! Go and take cover" said Naruto.

"But…" Sakura started before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Sakura! Trust me! You do trust me. Don't you" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded and joined the group as they took cover. Then everyone felt Naruto's chakra increase. Then, instantly they saw yellow, flickering, flames shroud Naruto. He had black markings all over him. Everyone just stood in shock. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal his orange eyes.

"_Are you ready Kurama_?" thought Naruto.

"**_Do you need to ask_**" said Kurama. Naruto nodded and entered his battle position.

**A\N: Alright that was chapter 15. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, review and I will hopefully see you guys later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N: Hey guys, I'm back and I'm going to send you guys a new chapter. I know two people have already figured out my next project. Like I said, I find it obvious. Anyway, enjoy chapter 16! Yes! I finally remember!**

Chapter 16

Everyone stood in awe. They couldn't believe what has just unfolded. They saw Naruto in flickering flames. They were able to _see _the chakra. They had never known Naruto had such tremendous power.

"I actually am impressed. You might be a challenge" said Zane.

"Good" said Naruto. Then, he appeared behind Zane in a flash.

"_That's Minato's technique. He has finally mastered the Nine Tails chakra_" thought Jiraiya.

Zane jumped backward and then got into his battle stance.

"Let's go" said Naruto. Then, both shinobis rushed at each other. It was a battle of taijustsu. Fists hit fists. They could not land one blow. Zane's Sharingan was really helping him, but Naruto's speed was just too fast. He landed a punch that sent Zane flying. Then, Naruto appeared above Zane and crashed down on to him. His foot came in contact with Zane's chest. The impact shook the ground. Then, Zane grabbed Naruto's ankle and threw him off of him. Naruto landed perfectly on his feet, but Zane's fist was hurled at Naruto's face. His fist was still touching his cheek when Naruto gripped his wrist and pushed it away from his face. Then, Naruto brought his knee up to Zane's chest. Zane blocked it and used his substitution jutsu to get away from Naruto's grip.

"Not bad" said Zane rotating his shoulder forward and backwards. "That was a nice warm up" said Zane. Everyone froze in shock.

"What? So you weren't even trying?" asked Naruto.

"Please, I wasn't even using my Sharingan. It was just activated" said Zane in horror with the thought of actually trying before. "You haven't even seen a tenth of my true power. Zane appeared in front of Naruto and punched him straight in his hut. Sakura watched in horror as she saw Naruto starting to cough in blood. Then, she saw Zane uppercut Naruto, sending his fist straight at his jaw, sending Naruto up into the air. When Naruto landed, he caused a giant crater to appear in front of him. When he crawled up, he saw Zane using hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" chanted Zane as a giant fireball came out of his mouth and charged toward Naruto. Naruto dodged only to see Zane using another jutsu. But this jutsu wasn't any normal jutsu. Naruto felt an incredible amount of chakra flowing out of his hand. Then, his arm was covered with electricity. A giant saber grew out from his hand. The chakra was making the wind howl as it blasted into Naruto's face. Then, Zane lunged himself at Naruto at incredible speed. Before Naruto could react, he felt the sword cut him. Zane was behind Naruto. He had an evil grin across his face.

Naruto's Nine Tails Chakra Mode wore off. He glanced down to his torso to see an incredible amount of blood on him. Then, Zane came back. Naruto turned as he felt a flurry of slashes and slices touch him. Naruto screamed in pain. Sakura had tears flowing through her eyes. The shrieks of Naruto were killing her. When Zane finally stopped, Naruto was lying on the ground. He had blood all over him. It was gushing through every cut on him.

"Did you enjoy that? I call it my Lightning Destructor. Very nice right?" teased Zane. Then, he turned to the group who were stood there.

"I will let you live. But don't be too sure that your little friend is going to make it" said Zane. Then, he vanished. Sakura ran up to Naruto and flipped him over to his back. She started healing him, but it was no use. Her eyes widened when she found out that it was too late. He was actually gone. Everyone realized this to from the look on Sakura's. Naruto was dead.

**A\N: Holy crap! I made the main character die! Yeah I'm probably going to get a lot of hate mail for this. You know how people are. But yeah, Naruto is gone. Forever, never to be seen again, adios Naruto. You can tell I'm lying. Just wait. You will find out what happens. But anyway, review and I will see you guys later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A\N: ZOMG! A SECOND CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I DID THAT?! Yeah, here is another chapter. I wanted to write it before I lost the idea. Plus, the last chapter was pretty short. Anyway, enjoy chapter 17!**

Chapter 17

It has been two years since the incident. None of the people who had witnessed the gruesome death of Naruto had healed from their wounds. They would have nightmares every day. Especially Sakura. Ever since then, she has never been the same. Her usual happy and enjoyable life has become of a nightmare. Every night she would feel cold without Naruto. She wished he was still alive.

The rest of Konoha 11 went to check up on her when she did not go to work. She started living again with her parents. They had forgiven her for "disgracing" the family's name. Ino knocked on Sakura's door.

"Sakura, are you in there?" asked Ino. All of her teammates were behind her.

"Yeah. You can come in "said Sakura with no emotion whatsoever. The _9 _shinobis entered the room. They saw her sitting up on the bed with her arms hugging her legs. Everyone knew she still sad about the death of _him._

"You feeling okay? We didn't see you when we visited you at work" said Kiba. Everyone had a worried look on their faces.

"I'm fine. I just didn't feel like going to go to work. I just want to stay home" said Sakura.

"Sakura, it has been two years! We get it that you are hurt that Naruto dies, but get over him already!" snapped Ino. Sakura looked up at Ino.

"Naruto would not like to see you like this. Just give us a break" said Ino. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"You're right. I'm sorry guys. Come on, let's go hang out" said Sakura enthusiastically. Everyone smiled. It has been so long since they saw THAT SMILE.

"Okay, who wants to go to the lake?" asked Ino. Everyone agreed on the lake and headed off.

* * *

They finally made it to the lake. Kiba and Akamaru were the first to jump in the lake. Then came Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee. Neji on the other hand was just relaxing under a tree. Sai then appeared from the shadows.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" yelled Ino in surprise and terror..

"Relax Ino, it's just me" said Sai. Ino walked up too him and punched his arm.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled Ino. Then, Sai grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I forgive you" said Ino while giggling. Everyone including Sakura started laughing. Then, Sai walked up to Sakura.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, it has been a while since I last saw you. How is it with Ino?" asked Sakura. Sai's eyes widened as he turned around to see Ino glaring at him.

"Ummm, I'll answer that later" answered Sai.

"SAI!" yelled Ino as she started chasing Sai around while everyone was laughing at the couple. Sakura started remembering when Naruto was with her. She remembered when she was chasing him around. Before she started crying, she pushed that thought out of her mind.

* * *

A mysterious man in a black cloak was jumping from branch to branch. He was headed toward the Hidden Leaf Village. He did not know why, but he just felt compelled to go there. He has had strange dreams everyday about an academy. Also, he remembered something about the number 7 and a member of a team that abandoned him. He also remembered a girl with pink hair. He just could not identify anyone. But he felt connected to everyone, especially with the girl with pink hair. Before he knew it, he arrived at the village. He felt a strange presence around the village. Something evil.

"Time to look for some answers" said the man.

* * *

It was 7 PM when they decide to go home. They all had a fun time. Sakura was happy. For two years she has had nothing but sadness in her life. She felt alive again. When they were walking through the village, they saw an explosion appear.

"What was that?" asked Neji. Neji and Hinata both activated their Byakugan. They felt four familiar chakra's around them. Neji and Hinata led the group to the source of the explosion. They saw Pain floating above them.

"Nice to see you once again" said Pain. Everyone just glared at them. Then, they saw two figures come forth from the shadows. First was Sasuke. Then, a familiar figure appeared. Sakura clenched her fist from seeing him. It was Zane.

"Hey, long times no see guys!" said Zane.

"You bastard! Give me back Naruto!" yelled Sakura. Rage was bubbling up inside of her.

"Oh yeah, that blonde kid I killed, he was your boyfriend" said Zane. "Listen, now I can be your boyfriend" said Zane. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You are such an idiot Zane. She would never date you" said Sasuke.

"Well, that sucks. Looks like I have no use for you" said Zane. He pulled out a sword and rushed at Sakura. Everyone yelled at her to move but she was frozen in shock. She could not move, even if she tried. She braced for the impact which never came. She opened her eyes to see a man in a black cloak in front of her, blocking the sword with a kunai. Zane jumped back confused.

"Hey, you don't have anything to do with this!" yelled Zane. He was irritated that his attack was blocked. He predicted that the man would leave, but much to his surprise, he did not move.

"Now I do" said the man. Sakura stared at the man. He wasn't really wearing a cloak. It was more like a cape with a hood. He was wearing black leather jeans with a black shirt. The hood covered his face, so his identity was still unknown. Then, he unveiled his head by taking of the hood. But he was wearing a mask which still covered his identity. All Sakura knew was that he had blonde hair.

"Who the heck are you" asked Sasuke in confusion.

"Beat me and I will tell you" said the man. Zane wanted to know so he rushed toward the man.

"Zane! Stop!" said a mysterious voice. It was Orochimaru.

"We are done here" said Orochimaru as he started walking away. Zane was mad but he still obeyed. Then, all 4 ninjas disappeared.

* * *

Sakura was still staring at the masked man. He turned to her and stared into her emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked the man. Then, Sakura walked up to him and uncovered his mask and kissed him. The man was shocked at what was happening. Sakura retreated and put her hand on the man's face.

"You are finally back…Naruto" said Sakura. Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"Who….who are you?" asked Naruto. Sakura's smile vanished.

**A\N: YAY, NARUTO IS BACK! But he has a bad case of amnesia. Hooray! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will see you guys later. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Naruto's Fate. I hope you enjoyed my last cliffhanger. I kind of thought it was cliché with the amnesia but apparently I thought it was a good idea. Anyway, enjoy chapter 18.**

Chapter 18

Everyone turned their heads to Naruto. They couldn't believe he was actually alive. They also could not believe that Naruto just asked _that_ question.

"What do you mean? You're joking, right?" asked Sakura. She was tense. She hasn't seen the love of her life for two years. And now that she found him, he just asked her who she was. The question struck her like a sword piercing her heart. Naruto backed away from her.

"I'm not joking. I really don't know you" said Naruto. He was still shocked from the events that just took place. When her lips locked on to his, he felt a sudden shock travel through his body. Although he does not know her at all, it felt familiar for some reason. He was staring at the pink kunoichi. Tears were starting to flow through her eyes. Just when he was about to leave he felt the girl hug him from the back. His eyes widened when he started remembering something.

He saw a figure in an orange and black jumpsuit. He could not see the face of the man in the jumpsuit. He also saw a pitch black aura shrouding him. Then, he saw the girl hugging his back, just like how she was doing to him.

He woke up into reality. He felt tears running down his back.

"Don't go!" sobbed Sakura. Naruto was clenched his fist. Then, he turned around as Sakura let go of him.

"Alright. I will stay. But I want an explanation" said Naruto. Then, Kakashi and all the other senseis came into the scene. They all gasped when they saw Naruto.

"Naruto, is that really you" asked Kakashi. Even he was shocked. They all witnessed him die, and now here he was, alive and as young as ever.

"How do you all know my name?" asked Naruto. All of their mentor eyes widened.

"We will explain later. Right now, we need to rest" said Sai. Just when everyone was about to leave, they heard a growl.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in days. Is there a local ramen shop around here" asked Naruto. Everyone laughed.

"_Same old Naruto" _thought Kakashi. "I will pick up some ramen for everyone. Guy, I might need your help" said Kakashi.

"Anything for my best friend! Ramen will help everyone keep the power of youth!" said Guy. Kakashi sighed and went off to Ichiraku's ramen.

"It's late, we will explain you everything to you tomorrow" said Jiraiya. He was silent. He was as shocked as everyone else. He could not believe his number 1 pupil was standing in front of him. Even though he saw him die. It was like his body and soul was revived, but not his memories. He was about to leave when he felt a strong force.

"_So, you're still around huh_" thought Jiraiya.

"**_Please, I am pretty much indestructible_**" said the deep voice.

"_And you are stuck inside an 18 year old kid. Yeah, you are indestructible all right_" thought Jiraiya.

"**_It's actually cozy in here. Anyway, that's not the issue_**" said the deep voice.

"_Does Naruto remember you at least Kurama?_" asked Jiraiya.

"**_No, I stuck in the back with all his other memories. I tried to communicate with him, but it didn't work. What do we do?"_** asked Kurama.

"_For now, we have to wait_" said Jiraiya. Kurama agreed and fell into a deep dark sleep. Jiraiya turned back to the others and smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura, why don't you show Naruto his apartment?" said Jiraiya.

"S…sure" answered Sakura. Jiraiya saw the sadness in her voice.

"Okay. Good night everyone" said Jiraiya. Everyone nodded and went to their houses. But two shinobis were still standing on the rooftop. Naruto and Sakura stared into each other. Then, Naruto turned and was about to leave when he heard the girl's voice.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"I am leaving this village. I have no purpose here" said Naruto.

"What do you mean? This is your hometown! Don't you dare leave again!" yelled Sakura as she ran up to Naruto. Naruto turned to feel a fist pound his chest. He started coughing up blood. Sakura has just punched him. Naruto saw even more memories. He saw a girl who kept on beating him. Then, he passed out.

* * *

"Where….where am I?" asked Naruto. He woke up on a bench with the pink haired girl sitting next to him. He widened his eyes and sat up. Then, he felt a burst of pain travel through his body. He held his chest.

"Don't move. I punched you a bit TOO hard" said Sakura. Naruto was confused. Sakura helped Naruto get up. She put one arm around his shoulders and helped him walk. They entered a building and went up the stairs and stopped in front of another door. Sakura stared at Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You know where the spare keys are" said Sakura. Naruto was about to say something before he stared at the plant next to the door. He reached in it and found a pair of keys. Sakura smiled as she swiped the keys from his hand.

"Thanks" said Sakura as she unlocked and opened the door. They entered the room. It looked so familiar to Sakura. She remembered the day they made love for the first time. The kisses they shared. The hugs they gave. Sakura wished those days were back. Naruto again felt another rush of memories. Then Sakura spoke up.

"This is your apartment. Your old apartment I guess. You should get to bed" said Sakura. Naruto just nodded. He was finally able to walk on his own. He took his shirt off to reveal a black under shirt.

"_He has a new favorite color I see_" thought Sakura. "_Wow, that shirt really shows off his muscles_" thought Sakura. Then Sakura asked a question that surprised even her.

"Um…can I sleep with you" asked Sakura. Naruto had a confused face then he answered.

"Whatever. As long as you don't punch me while I'm sleeping" said Naruto. Sakura climbed into bed with him and got close to him.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name" said Naruto.

"It's Sakura" said Sakura.

"Sakura….that name is familiar to me for some reason" said Naruto. Sakura smiled. She started feeling warmth emitting form Naruto's muscular body. She saw Naruto was asleep. She noticed that he was even taller than her now. She heard his rhythmic breathing and giggled. Then, she finally dozed off. Then, a smile appeared on Naruto's face.

* * *

It was morning when Sakura woke up. She turned to see Naruto….gone? She got up and looked around the house. She was getting paranoid. She raced out on to the balcony and looked over the village.

"Naruto!" she screamed.

"Damn Sakura, you don't have to scream. I'm right here" said Naruto. She looked around and glanced up. She saw Naruto sitting on the roof biting into an apple.

"You gave me a heart attack! What are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"Just eating an apple" said Naruto. Then, Sakura glared at him. Naruto laughed and jumped down.

"Alright. I was just looking at the sunrise. I always do this when I wake up" said Naruto. Sakura sighed and smiled.

"_Jeez, when will you ever stop disappearing_" thought Sakura.

"Whatever. just come down and help me set up breakfast" said Sakura. She was about to leave when Naruto grabbed her by the wrist. Her eyes widened when she felt his touch.

"Why….why did you kiss me yesterday" asked Naruto in a serious tone. Sakura looked down, unable to answer his question. She knew he wouldn't understand. He turned around and walked over to Sakura. He smiled as he lifted her chin and kissed her. Sakura was shocked. But she was engulfed by the taste of Naruto's lip. He finally let go and walked inside.

"Are you coming?" asked the smiling blonde. Sakura smiled and followed.

* * *

They had just finished breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. Naruto got up and walked over to the door. When he opened the door, he saw blonde women. She looked like someone in her early 20's. It was Tsunade. She was shocked to see Naruto standing at the door. She didn't believe that he was actually alive. She thought everyone was just making a cruel joke.

"Naruto, is that really you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah. And you are?" asked Naruto. Tsunade remembered that he had a case of amnesia. She entered and saw Sakura.

"Let me explain" said Tsunade as she sat down.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. I was originally a ninja of this village, my dad was the fourth Hokage, and my mom was the Jinchuriki of this beast called the nine tailed fox. This fox nearly destroyed this village and my dad sealed it inside me. From that point, I was shunned by the village. Then I became a ninja and part of squad 7 which included Sakura, me, and Sasuke Uchiha. And Sasuke decided to go to an evil sanin named Orochimaru to get revenge. I have been trying since to get him back. And there is this group called the Akatuski who are trying to get all nine Jinchurikis to summon the Ten-tails, but so far there plan is not going so well and they are not active right now. And I was nearly killed by a guy named Zane" said Naruto, basically summarizing what Tsunade was telling him.

"In a nutshell, yeah" said Tsunade.

"I don't believe you" said Naruto.

"What?"

"That is a bit too crazy for me. I am just a regular guy who tries to help people who need me" said Naruto.

"Interesting. Now tell me, what is your philosophy or 'ninja way'" asked Tsunade.

"I never go back on my promise and I never give up. What is your point?" asked Naruto.

"I remember that is exactly what you said before you forgot everything. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Then, he was heading toward the door.

"Where are you going" asked Sakura.

"I'm just going out" said Naruto.

"Bu-"started Sakura before Naruto slammed the door closed.

**A\N: Wow that was pretty long. I didn't expect it to be this long. Long in my standards. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review and I will see you guys later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N: Hey, it's me. I'm gonna upload a new chapter today. Thank you Captain Obvious. Anyway, I believe this chapter 19. There goes my memory again. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Sakura went out to search for Naruto. She understood why Naruto wouldn't accept this. It's a lot to handle and even Sakura sometimes wonders if this is really happening. While she was looking, she ran into Ino and Sai.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Ino. She was concerned. Sakura was sweating and was breathing heavily.

"Tsunade came over to Naruto's and tried to explain his past. But he still doesn't believe us" said Sakura still trying to catch her breath.

"Jeez, Naruto is still as stubborn as ever. We will help you look. We'll also contact everyone else to look for him" said Sai. Sakura nodded and they split up.

After hours of searching, they all met up at the old training ground.

"Has anyone found Naruto yet?" asked Sakura. Everyone shook their head, saddened,

"We can't even sense him with our Byakugan" said Neji as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Can you guys try again?" asked Sakura in desperation. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan. Then their eyes widened as they gasped. Neji clenched his fists.

"Did you find him?" asked Sakura.

"No, I found someone else" said Neji.

"Who?"everyone asked. Then, Hinata answered for Neji

"It's…Pain" said Hinata. Then, everyone felt a burst of wind blast them. They all flew backwards. Then, in front of them appeared a man with red hair. He had piercings everywhere and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. It really was Pain.

* * *

"I found it pathetic how you people are still alive" said Pain. Everyone just glared at him.

"What do you want Pain?" asked Kiba.

"I'm here to finish what I started!" exclaimed Pain. Then he rushed toward Kiba. Just when Pain was about to hit Kiba, Sakura appeared in front of Kiba and Pain. Before Pain could react, Sakura punched Pain straight in the face. Everyone heard a loud crack. Sakura just penetrated Pain's jaw! Pain flew backward as his head crashed into multiple trees. Then, Sakura pulled on her black gloves and tightened him.

"It's time I got pay-back" said Sakura as a smirk appeared on her face. Then, Pain came back, rubbing his jaw.

"You will pay for that. Experience TRUE pain!" said an angered Pain. Pain and Sakura rushed at each other. They clashed with great forces. They were evenly matched. But after a while, Pain's hands started feeling numb. He couldn't take Sakura's monstrous strength. Then, Sakura rushed at Pain while he was resting.

"Take this! Cherry Blossom Impact!" said Sakura. She jumped up in the air and brought her fist down at an incredible speed. Pain widened his eyes when Sakura crashed her fist down onto Pain's head. She smashed his head onto ground and even made the ground shatter. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Sakura's increased strength. Then, Sakura kicked Pain making him fly back. When, he got up, his face was covered with blood.

"Don't think you've won so easily!" yelled Pain. Before he could run toward Sakura, he fell a strong force restrict him. He turned around to see Zane.

* * *

"That's enough. It's obvious you can't do anything on your own" he said in a teasing tone.

"NO! I MUST GET REVENGE!" yelled Pain.

"You are under my command. I could take your life as easily as I reincarnated you" said Pain.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Pain. Then, everyone saw an evil grin appear on Zane's face.

"Very well" said Zane. Then, he clenched his fist. Everyone gasped as they saw Pain collapse. He started screaming in pain. Then, with a blink of an eye, Pain disintegrated.

"What…what did you do to him?" asked Sakura in horror.

"What do you think? I reincarnated him using the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation jutsu" said Zane.

"But that's a forbidden jutsu!" yelled Lee.

"Do you think I give a shit?" said Zane.

"You…you sick bastard!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Thank you for the compliment!" said Zane. Just when he was preparing to race towards them, he saw a man in a black hood and cape.

"So, you decided to come back" said Zane in an angry tone. Then, before his eyes, the figure smirked.

"I had unfinished business with you" said the man. Zane was enraged from the man smiling.

"Get to bloody smile of your face!" yelled Zane as he rushed towards him with his sword drawn out. Before he could slice him in half, he vanished. He turned around to see him up on a tree branch. He raced towards him, but he vanished once gain. He kept on trying to get him, but he was too fast for him.

"Damn it! Stay still and show yourself" yelled Zane.

"Whatever you say" said the man. Then, he appeared behind Zane. When, Zane turned around, he felt the man's knuckles come in contact with is face as he was blown away. Zane planted his feet on the ground, trying to stop himself from going any further.

"Get that fucking hood and mask off you coward!" yelled Zane.

"As you wish" answered the man. Then he took of his cape showing his leather black jeans and black shirt. Then, he took of his mask. Zane's eyes widened. He paused for a second and then started laughing.

"I can't believe it! You're still alive! That is just hilarious! What did you guys do? Reincarnate him with the same jutsu I used to reincarnate Pain?" said Zane laughing. But he stopped when he saw Konoha 11 shake their head in denial. His face went pale.

"You…mean…..he….survived my…attack?" asked Zane in disbelief. They all nodded. Zane clenched his fist. Then he turned toward the blonde ninja in front of him.

* * *

"Looks like this is round 2" said Zane. He activated his Sharingan. Then, both shinobis rushed at each other. Naruto brought out his kunai. His kunai clashed with Zane's sword. They couldn't lay a scratch on each other. As hard as they tried, they blocked each other's moves. They clashed again, blowing them backwards onto opposite sides.

"I guess you improved since last time" said Zane.

"I really don't know anything about our last fight. Or anything else before that" said Naruto as they both rushed at each other. Their weapons crossed each other's.

"So you have a case of amnesia. Interesting" said Zane. They raced at each other again, but that clash sent their weapons flying out of their weapons.

"Time to do this the old fashioned way!" said Naruto as he threw a punch at Zane. Zane caught it and flipped him. Naruto landed on his feet and swept his legs under his to make him fall. Zane used his hand to prevent him from falling and him back-flipped away from Naruto. But he ran towards Naruto gain, making contact with his fist with his own fist. They blocked each punch they exchanged and tried to counter but failed. While they fought, everyone just stood at awe at what was occurring right In front of their eyes. Just then, all the sensei's including Tsunade appeared in the scene.

"Sakura, what is going on?" asked Tsunade. She turned her head and gasped. She saw Naruto fight Zane. This was her first time seeing Zane. She saw his long black hair with a streak of white, his two scars on his cheek crossing to make an X shape.

"So that's Zane?" asked Tsunade as she turned towards Jiraiya.

"Yeah. He has the same evil and lust for blood in his eyes like Sasuke" said Jiraiya.

"Naruto is putting up quite a fight" said Kakashi.

"Well, he did have many different training sessions and great senseis" said Guy.

Naruto and Zane still were fighting with great force. They caused explosions wherever they fought. They were going at it with full power. They exchanged blows to the face and ran away from each other. They, they dashed right back into battle. They were starting to bleed.

"Damn, I didn't think I would have this much trouble against you" said Zane. He was breathing heavily, as blood and sweat dropped from his face.

"Well, you thought wrong" said Naruto.

"I think I should finish this" said Zane. Then, a gust a wind surrounded him. He was trying to concentrate his chakra to his hand. Naruto took the chance to strike. He raced towards him but a shield of energy protected him and made Naruto fly back. Then electricity covered his arm. Then, a memory hit Naruto's brain. He saw Zane using the same exact move. He also saw a man who had orange flames shrouding him. He came back to reality to see Zane's hand create a giant sword of electricity. He launched himself towards Naruto.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Destructor!" yelled Zane. Naruto's instinct kicked in and he jumped upward to avoid the blade. Then, Zane jumped upwards as well. Then, Zane hit Naruto.

"YESSSS!" yelled Zane.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Konoha 11 and the senseis. But Zane's victory was short lived when he saw Naruto puff into a cloud of smoke. His eyes widened when he saw a blonde figure appear, jumping off a branch and launch himself towards him with a sphere made of chakra in his hand.

* * *

"RASENGAN!" chanted Naruto as he thrust his hand forward onto Zane's chest making the Rasengan hit Zane's chest. The Rasengan made him fly upwards as Naruto fell down. Naruto hit the ground causing it to shake. Along with him fell Zane. Both bodies fell to the ground. Then, Sakura ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto! You did it! You beat him!" yelled Naruto in happiness.

"Sak….ura" whispered Naruto into her ears.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Sakura with tears flowing through her eyes.

"R…run" whispered Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"RUN!" yelled Naruto. She turned her head to see Zane in front of her. She grabbed her by the throat.

"You thought he won? You are mentally unstable if you actually thought that" said Zane. Then he grabbed Naruto and threw him across the field making him crash through trees and rocks.

"Let….me….go" said Sakura. She couldn't talk with Zane crushing her throat.

"As if. I want to crush you with my bare hands!" said Zane with a psychotic voice. Then, the rest of Konoha 11 rushed to Sakura's rescue. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten rushed towards Zane, but Zane was able to beat them with only one hand. Then, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji ran right towards him. He had to drop Sakura and fight them. He was able to beat them and grab Sakura again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was lying unconscious on the floor.

"_Looks like I lost. I'm sorry_" thought Naruto.

"**_Get up_**" said a deep voice.

"Who…who is that?" thought Naruto.

"**_Just get up you idiot. Your friends need you out there. Are you just going to give up like a sorry dumbass and die? That's not the Naruto I know_**" said the deep voice.

"_No. I made a promise to myself a long time ago to protect the people that I care about. I will not give up_" thought Naruto.

"**_That's the Naruto I know. By the way, my name is Kurama or the nine-tailed fox_**" said Kurama. Naruto's eyes widened. Then, a blast of memories flooded Naruto's brain. He remembered Sasuke protecting him from Haku, him fighting Neji during the chunin exams, him fighting Garra, him trying to bring Sasuke back, him fighting Orochimaru in his 4 tailed form, him saving everyone from Pain. He was starting to remember everything. He stood up, and walked over to the battlefield. His shirt had rips everywhere and his jeans were also ripped.

* * *

When he returned to the battlefield, his eyes widened and filled with anger as he saw Zane gripping onto Sakura's arm. Zane glanced towards Naruto and smiled.

"You are still alive? I hope you don't mind me choking your girlfriend" said Zane.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF HERRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Naruto. He was screaming at the top off his longs. Then, everyone gasped when they saw a black aura shroud his body. The aura was getting bigger and bigger like a raging fire in a forest. He screamed louder and louder. When, he stopped screaming, the aura shrunk. It was shrouding his body. His was leaning forward with his back hunched. When he rose, he had an evil grin on his face. Zane's eyes widened.

"What….the hell are you?" asked Zane. He dropped Sakura and she started coughing.

"Why? Someone getting scared?" asked Naruto in a teasing voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto. It was a manically laugh. Sakura just stared at Naruto.

"Not again" said Sakura to herself.

"Get ready for HELL!" yelled Naruto.

**A\N: Holy shiz nits! This chapter was my longest chapter yet. I just got into it. The ideas were flowing and flowing. Well, Naruto got his memories back, but he is a little messed up in the head. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys later. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A\N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I know last chapter was actually pretty long for my standards. I have seen more chapters that are like 10x longer than those chapters. So I'm going to try and make them longer. Anyway, enjoy chapter 20!**

Chapter 20

Before Zane could move, Naruto was already in front of him, impaling his fist into Zane's stomach. Just with that one hit, he started to cough up blood. Sakura was on the ground, eyes widened. She couldn't believe that he still had that darkness inside him. He could see the evil in his eyes. He had a enormous smile on his face. Then, Naruto took his fist away from Zane's stomach and then brought his knee up to his chin, sending him flying into the air. Then, he jumped up to the same height as Zane and punched him again to blow him away backward. Then, Naruto vanished and reappeared above Zane. He crashed his knee down to his abdomen, making him fall rapidly to the ground. Dust flew everywhere from the impact. When the smoke cleared up, they saw Naruto's knee still crushing Zane's ribs. Naruto jumped backwards and landed on his feet.

"What's wrong? You seem a lot weaker than before?" taunted Naruto. Zane got up, but he was struggling. He got up on his feet and stared at Naruto. He had anger and humiliation in his eyes.

"How dare you treat me like dirt?! I'll make you pay for that!" yelled Zane. Then, he blinked to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Humph. Is that supposed to scare me?" asked Naruto. Zane's eyes widened. With rage inside of him, he assaulted Naruto. They started fighting once again. They threw punches and kicks. Naruto was able to block them all with his enhanced speed from the darkness. Zane's Mangekyo also helped him block Naruto's attack, but they still hurt him from Naruto's incredible strength. Then, he jumped away and used the powers of his Mangekyo. He stared at Naruto. Then, Naruto jumped to avoid the black flames coming from ground.

"No way!" yelled Kakashi in shock.

"Isn't that Sasuke's ability?" asked Tsunade also in shock.

"Yeah. Where did he learn that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Where do you think?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around to see a man on top of a cliff. It was a familiar figure.

* * *

"Sasuke?" everyone yelled in confusion. Sakura, Zane, and Naruto turned around to see Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened to see her former friend, teammate, and crush.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" asked Zane.

"What do you think? It took you so long to come back. I had to check what was taking you so long" answered Sasuke. He turned his head to a blonde ninja with a pitch black aura around him.

"What the….? I thought you killed him? And what is that around him?" asked Sasuke.

"You should know the answer to that" said Kiba. Then, Sasuke took out his sword from his scabbard. Then he pointed it at Kiba.

"You want to repeat that remark?" asked Sasuke in a threatening tone. Kiba growled then looked away.

"Sasuke, you can go back. I fine. I just need to kill this bastard" said Zane. Sasuke glanced at Zane.

"You don't look like your fine" said Sasuke.

"Shut up and go back!" yelled Zane.

"I won't interfere. I just want to watch this" said Sasuke. He sat down on the cliff he was standing on. Zane glared at him then turned his attention to Naruto. He saw him rushing to Zane with his fist up. Zane quickly dodged it and tried to counter only to be blocked. He tried using the black flames again.

"Fire Style: Illuminating Heaven" chanted Zane as the black flames were rushing toward Naruto. Much to everyone's surprise, he wasn't moving at all. Everyone was screaming at him to move. They saw him smile and then they gasped. They saw him _deflect_ the flames. Everyone froze but had to move because he deflected it towards where Konoha 11 was standing. They dodged just in time. Then, Kakashi noticed Sakura was still in the battlefield, unconscious.

"I have to get Sakura out of there" said Kakashi. Before he could go, Jiraiya stopped him.

"Wait. Let's see what "Naruto" will do" said Jiraiya. Naruto and Zane kept on fighting. Zane kept on trying to get him with the black flames, but he kept on deflecting it.

"Damn it! Looks like I have to use my other ability" said Zane. He concentrated his chakra and then opened his eyes. Suddenly, thunder clouds appeared from the sky. Lightning started sparking from the clouds.

"What? He can control the weather?" said Tsunade. She was at awe at Zane's power. Then all of the sudden, the lightning sparks started to spin around Zane, surrounding him with sparks of lightning. Then, the lightning started to take a form. Then, everyone stared as the lightning started to take the form of something.

"Is that…..Susanoo?" asked Guy.

"No. It is something only he possesses" answered Sasuke. Everyone stared at him in confusion. Then, they heard Zane roar. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Then, he started floating. Everyone gasped at they saw a dragon form.

* * *

"Lightning Style: Lightning God Dragon!" yelled Zane. He was in the center of the dragon. It was completely made of electricity. When it roared, it felt as if the Earth was shaking. Then they stared at Naruto and their eyes widened. He was _smiling_? He wasn't even scared.

"Is that all you got?" asked Naruto. Everyone, including Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's remark.

"Get ready to die!" yelled Zane. Then, the dragon flew up and then dropped down at incredible speed. Naruto started to dodge every attempt the dragon made to crush him. Zane was getting frustrated. He made the dragon breathe out lightning. Once again, he dodged it. Then, Naruto threw a kunai at him. The kunai became fried from the lightning.

"Looks like there is only one way to go" said Naruto. He climbed up a tree and jumped straight at Zane. Everyone was shocked at what he was doing. He started forming a black Rasengan.

"What are you doing?" yelled Zane in confusion.

"I'm taking you out!" yelled the Naruto. He started laughing. Then, he came in contact with the electricity. He was winced and started to feel the electricity dig into his skin/ But he kept on going. Then he went right through it, now inside the dragon.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Zane.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto. The Rasengan hit Zane's chest and it blasted right through him. Black chakra was coming out from his back. Then, a bright explosion occurred blinding everyone. Sakura gained consciousness and got up. She saw the explosion and in it were Naruto and Zane.

After the explosion disappeared, they saw two bodies falling down. One had a dark aura around him and the other was bleeding heavily and had injuries everywhere. When they landed on the ground, it shook the area. Then, one of the bodies stood up. It was Naruto. Then, another body stood up which was Zane's.

"How in the name of hell did you do that?" asked a confused Zane.

"It wasn't that hard" said Naruto in a calm but evil tone. Zane had nothing to say. Then, he started to form lightning around his arm. A blade grew and then he appeared behind Sakura.

"If I can't kill you, then I'll just kill your girlfriend!" yelled Zane. Sakura spun around to see a large blade coming towards her. Sakura closed her eyes and then opened them. She gasped when she saw Naruto in front of her, with the blade through his chest. The dark aura disappeared as Naruto was spitting blood.

"I won't ever let you or anyone else kill Sakura!" said Naruto. Zane reclined the sword and started to walk away.

"Come on Sasuke. I'm done here" said Zane. Sasuke nodded and the two ninjas vanished. Then, Naruto fell down to the ground. He became unconscious.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his room. He sat up and winced. He noticed his whole upper body was covered in bandages. He looked around and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully next to him. He finally remembered who she was. He remembered everything. He went down and kissed her forehead. Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto sitting up, giving her his famous smile. She sat up and hugged him.

"Naruto! You are finally awake! I was so worried!" yelled Sakura with joy. Naruto felt a sharp pain run through his body.

"Sakura….let….go!" said Naruto in pain. Sakura let go and gave him a sorry look.

"I am so sorry Naruto" said Sakura.

"Don't worry about it. Why do I feel so much pain?" asked Naruto.

"You just recovered from fight with Zane! Most of the damage came from that move he used with the Mangekyo" answered Sakura.

"He didn't use it in our fight before that. He didn't even use his Mangekyo" said Naruto.

"Probably because you were weak-wait, you remember?" asked Sakura in shock.

"Yeah. I finally have my memories back" said Naruto. Sakura gave him a smile and kissed him straight on the lips. Naruto was surprised at first but he gave in. He let the taste of Sakura's lips melt into his mouth.

"It has been a while since you did that" said Naruto. His forehead rested on hers.

"Yeah, it has" said Sakura. Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he got out, he saw Sakura looking out the window. She walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What wrong?' asked Naruto.

"Nothing's wrong" said Sakura. She turned her head a bit to see a concerned look on Naruto's face. Sakura sighed and turned her head towards the window.

"What are we going to do about Zane and Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Naruto took a few seconds to answer her question.

"I'll take care of Zane. And Sasuke…..I will get him back. That's a promise" said Naruto. Sakura looked down and nodded.

* * *

Orochimaru was observing two shinobis training. On one side, Zane was training to gain more speed. He had to catch up on Naruto's new level. He has improved drastically. On the other side, Sasuke was training to make his Mangekyo last longer and make sure he doesn't go blind.

"It is almost time. I will soon get what desired before my little student destroyed me and my plan. But now….I will get what I want" thought Orochimaru. Zane suddenly stopped training and walked towards Orochimaru.

"I'm done for today. Is there anything you need?" asked Zane.

"No, you may go" said Orochimaru. Zane was about to leave when he heard a scream. He turned to see Sasuke covering his eyes. When he revealed his eyes, he saw that his Mangekyo was gone. Blood was pouring from his eyes.

"Sasuke, you have trained enough. Take a rest" said Orochimaru. Sasuke nodded. He was walking away when he noticed Zane staring at him, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Sasuke bitterly. Zane started laughing.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha can't even keep his Mangekyo on for 5 seconds" said Zane. Sasuke glared at him.

"Let's see if you have the guts to repeat that!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Orochimaru. Sasuke's and Zane's head turned toward him. Then, they walked away to their separate rooms.

* * *

"So, you finally regained your memories" said Tsunade. In front of her stood Naruto and Sakura.

"Just so you know, I wasn't going to recite your memories a second time. I had a hard time the first time" said Tsunade.

"It wasn't my fault. You can't get mad at me" argued Naruto.

"Whatever. Just so you know you are suspended from mission for two weeks" said Tsunade.

"WHAT?" asked Naruto. "What am I supposed to do 'till then?" asked Naruto.

"Relax. You have been through a lot" said Tsunade sternly.

"But I need to train to defeat Zane!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Then wait two weeks. Sakura, you will be his nurse for the week" said Tsunade. Sakura nodded. Naruto sighed and walked out of the mansion, with Sakura.

* * *

"Seriously, what am I supposed to do?" asked Naruto. Before she could answer, her eyes widened as she saw her parents storm through the village, running towards her and Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno! What did we tell you about being with that thing!" said Mekubi as she pointed toward Naruto.

"I thought you finally realized he was trash!" yelled Kizashi. Before she could answer, Naruto grabbed her hand and started walking away when Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Let go of my daughter" said Kizashi.

"Make me" said Naruto. Everyone was shocked at Naruto's response. It wasn't something Naruto would say. Then, Kizashi balled his fist and threw it right at Naruto. Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and ducked. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Kizashi.

"You are gonna have to better than that to take me out" said Naruto. Kizashi turned around and threw another punch but missed as Naruto jumped. He kept on trying to ouch him but Naruto would dodge with ease.

"I don't want to fight you. Just leave us alone" said Naruto till dodging.

"Why don't you leave my daughter alone you freak of nature?!" said an angry Kizashi. Naruto's eyes widened. He had enough of this. Naruto clenched his fist and punched Kizashi.

"You should know very well" said Naruto calmly. Sakura was just staring at Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and walked away. Kizashi and Mekubi stared at the couple as they walked away.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura entered their apartment. Sakura sat on the bed and Naruto walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Sakura very quietly.

"You should lie down and rest" said Naruto.

"I should be telling you that" said Sakura happily. Naruto gave her the famous Naruto smile and Sakura fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see complete darkness around her. She couldn't see a thing. Then, she saw a figure appear. It was Naruto. She walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto?" she said while placing a hand in his shoulder. Then, dark flames appeared around him. Sakura jumped back in surprise. Naruto turned around and Sakura gasped. Naruto's eyes weren't his normal blue. It was a dark purple. He had a physcotic expression on his face. Sakura was trembling in fear.

"Sakura, I have been waiting for you" said "Naruto".

"Naruto…..what's wrong with you?" asked Sakura. Fear was flowing through her body.

"Naruto isn't here anymore" said the entity. He rushed towards her. Just before he assaulted her, she sat up from bed, breathing heavily. Tears were flowing through her eyes. Naruto woke up in confusion. He sat up next to her and put an arm around her. Then, Sakura slapped his arm away.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked at him and realized it was the real Naruto. She buried her head in Naruto's chest.

"Please don't you it's power ever again!" yelled Sakura with tears still dripping from her eyes. Naruto knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't use it" said Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were in Tsunade's office. Then, Killer B showed up.

"B! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade called me here. I heard you're having a little "dark" problem" said B. Naruto looked at Sakura and turned back to him.

"Yeah" answered Naruto with a sad tone.

"Don't worry. This happens to all Jinchurikis. I and all the other Jinchurikis went through this process" said B.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Do you remember when you fought against your dark self before attempting to control the Nine-tails power?" asked Killer B. Naruto nodded.

"How could I forget?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you still have the darkness inside of you. It merged with some of the Nine-tails chakra that you did not obtain and let loose around your body. When it merged, it became a more evil entity than Nine-tails itself" said Killer B

"**_HEY! NO ONE IS MORE EVIL THAN ME!_**" yelled a deep voice.

"It's been a while Kurama" said Tsunade.

"Why do you always eavesdrop on my conversations?" groaned Naruto.

"**_It's not my fault that your dad sealed me inside you_**" said Kurama.

"I'm guessing it isn't your fault either when you tried to control me and manipulate me about a hundred times!" argued Naruto. Sakura giggled at seeing the two argue.

"SILENCE!" yelled Tsunade. That loud yell made even Kurama be quiet. "Continue B" said Tsunade.

"There is only one way you can get rid of this entity, you have to control it" said B

"And how do you suppose I do that?" asked Naruto.

"Same way you controlled that annoying fox. Fight it" said B

"**_I heard that!_**" yelled Kurama. Killer B ignored Kurama and continued.

"If you win, you can use its power at will and still be in mental control. If you lose…." Killer B hesitated to finish his sentence.

"If I lose? What will happen?" asked Naruto.

"You will die and it will completely take over your body. And considering your little friend's personality, it will go on an indestructible rampage and destroy everything that crosses it" finished B. Sakura felt as if someone just put a hole through her chest. She couldn't imagine Naruto dead. Especially after she knew what it felt like when everyone _thought_ he was dead.

"Remember, it knows all your techniques and strategies. It can do exactly the same as you except its skills are enhanced in every way shape or form. It's faster, stronger, and smarter" said B

"Don't you dare say a word Kurama!" said Naruto.

"So, what do you think?" asked Tsunade.

"I like my odds" said Naruto.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry. There is no way I'm letting that freak of nature beat me!" said Naruto. He gave Sakura his classic nice-guy pose. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Sasuke and Zane were walking through the hallways of Orochimaru's layer. When they made eye contact, Zane smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Sasuke. He hated it when he smiled.

"Nothing. Just thinking about who is stronger. Me or you? The answer is obvious" said Zane.

"Really? And who would that be?" asked Sasuke bitterly.

"Me of course" said Zane. Sasuke glared at him then smiled.

"You want to test that out?" asked Sasuke. Zane smiled and answered.

"Why not. I'll meet you at the forest" said Zane.

"I can't wait" answered Sasuke.

**A\N: Yay, my longest chapter eva! I hoped you enjoyed it. Yes, it's Sasuke vs. Zane next chapter. Anyway, review and I will see you guys later. Finally, I can sleep!**


	21. Update

**UPDATE!**

Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. I have been really busy with school, and….school. Anyway, I'm sorry to say but I am going to take a break from my Naruto story. I hope you guys won't go all ballistic on me and get pissed off. I just need a break from it. But, I will start a new story. Now I am going to hold off on the on the story I said I was going to do. People probably already knew it was Teen Titans. If you didn't know then, I have no words. It was pretty obvious. Unless you never heard of that show. But anyway, the next story I'm actually going to do Bakugan. Yeah, I like Bakugan. Anyway, that's it. Sorry for the whole taking a break from the story. I promise I will finish it! See ya guys later!


	22. UPDATE 2

Hey guys. Yes, I'm alive. Anyway, it's been a while. I'm really sorry I couldn't update at all. I know there are some people who really enjoy my Naruto story but I just couldn't find time. But yeah, I'm back now. Also, I know some people are gonna be mad at me for this but I'm not going to continue my Naruto story. PLZ DON'T KILL ME! I'm really sorry about this but I just don't have the feel of the story anymore. But I will continue it at some point but just but right now. I'm really sorry guys. I hope you can understand. But what my next story will be is Elsword, not Bakugan. Yeah, the online game Elsword. It is actually really fun and I feel like two certain characters look interesting together. Anyway, I will see you guys later.


End file.
